Minimal Loss
by smg55
Summary: What would have happend if Prentiss and Reid were held longer than three days? What would have happened if another agency was with the BAU at the ranch?
1. Author's Note

This is my first Criminal Minds story. So this is about a fictional unit called the International Investigation Bureau. (IIB) Its a twist on the FBI except its International run by the UN and its leaders are fifteen and sixteen year olds. The first chapter is basically the first part of the Criminal Minds episode Minimal Loss. Most of the dialogue is the same throughout the story. Everything is owned by CBS with the exception of the names and creation of the IIB. However some of the dialogue said by the IIB agents are taken directly from Criminal Minds. Later on the story changes drastically. There are mentions of rape and torture. It is rated T but it could be M. Now if anyone watches Law & Order SVU the amount of graphics is similar to that. Sorry about the long introduction but it was necessary. Without further delay here is the story.


	2. The Raid

**Chapter 1- The raid**

A reporter in La Plata County, Colorado is reporting of a hostage situation in progress on a religious ranch. "We are reminded of Jim McKay's words from Munich. 'Our greatest hopes and our worst fears are seldom realized.' Let's hope it's not the latter as we wait to hear the fate of the women, children and FBI agent inside the building." An explosion sounds as the building holding all of the hostages explode.

**One week earlier**

"911 Emergency, what is your emergency?"

In a whispered voice, a female speaks, "He comes into my bedroom and lays with me. He says its God's will I'm, I'm only fifteen and I'm not the only one. Please help me."

Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Reid says, "Tell us about the 911 call."

The driver Nancy Lunde, an officer of the state replies, "Umm I believe the "He" they refer to is the Church's leader Benjamin Cyrus."

Dr. Reid replies while glancing at a file, "Benjamin Cyrus. No criminal record. No record at all really. What else do you know about him?"

"It's rumored he is practicing polygamy and forced marriages."

Supervisory Special Agent Prentiss joins the conversation, "Any idea who the caller is?"

The driver responds, "Uhh, Jessica Evanson is the one who the age fits but we can't be sure; so I negotiated interviews with all the children. It wasn't easy."

Agent Prentiss upholsters her gun and passes is it back to Dr. Reid while saying, "Well considering their view on outsiders, it would be best if you didn't identify us as FBI. Just use our real names and introduce us as child victim interview experts.

Agent Prentiss thinks to herself about how the people at this religious ranch would take it if they found out that she was a lesbian. No one on the team with the exception of Garcia knows of her relationship with Jennifer Jareau. They have been seeing each other for a while now but they just want to keep their secret a little while longer.

They arrive at the ranch and a gate opens for them and they drive inside. People are wearing long skirts and very old fashioned clothes. They drive up to a man who is reading a book; and they all step out of the car. Nancy Lundes says, "I'm looking for Mr. Benjamin Cyrus."

"You found him."

"I'm Nancy Lunde. We spoke on the phone regarding the allegation.

"Savages they calls us, cause our manors differ then theirs."

"We didn't come to hear you cite scripture Mr. Cyrus."

Dr Reid points out, "Actually it's Benjamin Franklin."

"Emily Prentiss. Spencer Reid. Their child victim interview experts."

"How far from God's word must we have strayed for there to be the need to invent a job called child victim interview expert."

"We wish we didn't have to be here." Agent Prentiss says solemnly.

"So do we. But you are welcome none the less. The children are in the school as I indicated."

"Thank you." Agent Prentiss and Ms. Lunde walk up towards the school. Dr. Reid is staring at solar panels.

Dr. Reid asks Mr. Cyrus, "You are using solar power?"

"Yeah we are completely self sufficient. Electricity, food, water. Ben Franklin said that 'God helps those who help themselves.' You look surprised."

"Uh no, impressed actually."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For admitting that." Then Mr. Cyrus gestures to Dr. Reid to walk towards the school.

While in the school Dr. Reid, Agent Prentiss and Ms. Lunde are interviewing girls about the allegation. Dr. Reid and Agent Prentiss are interviewing a fifteen year old girl named Jessica Evanson and her mother is present. Agent Prentiss asks, "What do you do here on the ranch?"

"We go to school, we do our chores, and we treat ourselves and each other with the respect God demands."

"But you have never been off of the ranch?" Agent Prentiss asks.

Her mother intervenes, "I brought Jesse here when she was two."

"You have talked to lots of children in your work. Tell me are their lives somehow better than ours?"

"We devote ourselves to God, that doesn't mean we aren't devoted ourselves to our children." Adds her mother.

"We are not here because of your religious beliefs."

"Then why are you here?" Jesse asks.

"We received a phone call alleging that an adult male member of your church was having inappropriate relations with the younger women here."

"You are talking about Cyrus."

"What makes you say that?"

"Jesse come on-"

Jesse interrupts, "Is it inappropriate for a husband to share a bed with his wife?"

"You are married to Cyrus?"

"Yes. Cyrus is my husband and a prophet. It is an honor to bear his children."

Dr. Reid joins in, "Jessica, you are fifteen years old. The state of Colorado requires parental consent."

"She gave consent." Agent Prentiss says referring to Jessica's mother.

The door slams open and a man armed with a gun comes in and orders to Ms. Lunde, "Get up, get up, get up."

A few more men come in and the same man as before points a gun at Dr. Reid and Agent Prentiss and orders, "Stand."

They do and Ms. Lunde asks, "What's going on?"

Mr. Cyrus says, "We just got a very strange phone call from a news reporter."

While Dr. Reid and Agent Prentiss are getting patted down he asks, "Is there anything you want to tell me, about a raid maybe?"

The undercover FBI agents have very surprised looks on their faces. This prompts Mr. Cyrus to say, "They don't know."

They are led to a tunnel that goes from the school to a bunker under the chapel. Ms. Lunde asks Dr. Reid, "What going on?"

"I don't know just stay calm."

Gunshots can be heard from above in the bunker. Mr. Cyrus says, "Alright move quietly, quickly. Everybody go to the left. Children listen to your parents. Alright everyone down to this end. Have faith. Stay together, remain calm. Everyone remain calm there is nothing to fear here.

Agent Prentiss asks Dr. Reid, "Where did all these guns come from?"

"I don't know, have Garcia check with the state police."

Ms. Lunde says, "This is ridicules."

"It's alright," Instructs Agent Prentiss, "Just stay calm."

Mr. Cyrus asks his second in command Christopher, "What's going on?"

"They are trying to breach the front door."

"Alright remain calm. Stay quiet. God will protect you.

Mr. Cyrus and Christopher leave to go to the front door. Gun shots are heard everywhere. The FBI agents are safe inside the bunker for now. Ms. Lunde says, "They are the state police. I am an officer of the state."

"Well there is nothing we can do right now." Replies Agent Prentiss. Turning away and walking out of the bunker Ms. Lunde says, "I can talk to them."

"No you can't. It's dangerous." Dr. Reid and Agent Prentiss are trying to make there where through the children to stop Ms. Lunde. "Nancy stop!" Agent Prentiss yells. She is almost there where Nancy is almost out the door. "Nancy! A man armed with a gun steps into Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid's way blocking them from pursuit of Ms. Lunde.

Out the window, two black SUVs can be seen pulling into the ranch. Then several SWAT units jump out of the car. A SWAT unit says, "Chapel straight ahead; school to the left."

Over the radio a man's voice is heard, "Team One hit the school. Team Two hit the Chapel."

A man in Team Two has a battering Ram and starts hitting the doors to the chapel while Team One enters the school. "State Police we have a warrant!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Team One to Team Two. Be advised that the school is empty. We have not secured the children. We have a hatch. It's a tunnel! They knew we were coming. Out! Out!"

Back at the chapel a man repeats, "Hit it again!"

The door will not open due to a barricade inside. Then the ranchmen start to open fire with the cops. Mr. Cyrus and Christopher join the fight from inside the chapel. Mr. Cyrus is trying to stop the fighting. "We're pinned down." Shouts a SWAT unit. Shots are being fired everywhere. Shots get shot into the chapel. Men have to duck inside in order to not be shot. "Cease Fire." Commands Mr. Cyrus to the men inside. "Cease fire" He screams to the people fighting above. Mr. Cyrus screams at the door, "Go away! We have women and children here. Please. Cease fire. CEASE FIRE!" Ms. Lunde comes in through the doorway.

"Mr. Cyrus? Let me talk to them." A bullet breaks through the glass and kills Ms. Lunde.

Back at the bunker Mr. Cyrus comes back in and instructs, "Do not fear, we are on the side of the righteous."

Agent Prentiss walks up to Mr. Cyrus and asks, "Where's Lunde?"

"It wasn't us."

"What? You can't shoot it out with the cops! You have children here."

"I didn't start this." Mr. Cyrus says defensively. He says to Christopher while they cock their rifles. "I'll take the roof, you'll take the tunnel."

"Check your rear! The Hatch!" Cries one of the policemen inside the school during the shootout. The two policemen start to open fire on Christopher. The police bust the glass door and run outside guns ablaze. One of the policemen is hit with a bullet and he goes down. Then the men in front of the chapel, one of their men are hit as well. "We can't stay here!" As one of the injured policemen is dragged to safety Mr. Cyrus's voice is heard above the shooting.

"Hold you fire! Hold your fire." He commands. "We are giving you a chance to pull back, please take it."

The SWAT unit leader looks at his men and one of them says, "Muar is hit bad."

"OK. We are pulling back. Pull back!" The policeman signals for a retreat and the police hurry back into their vans and leave.

A man comes into the bunker and says, "They're pulling out they're pulling out!"

Dr. Reid says, "Not for long."

The fighting has stopped and the bodies of the dead are brought out. Christopher is given Mr. Cyrus a report of the dead. "Miles is dead. He was locking the door when they shot him. Lauren and Robert were asleep in their bed, the bullets came in through the wall."

Mr. Cyrus asks concerned,"What about the baby?"

Jesse comes into the bunker holding a little girl of four years old. "I have her. She was at the school."

Mr. Cyrus walks over to the little girl and wipes a tear off her face, "Oh hello darling, it's going to be alright. Mommy and Daddy have gone to God. OK? It's going to be ok. Take her to the temple and pray." He instructs Jesse. "Distribute weapons and ammo. I prayed this day but it has. G-d will see us through."

"Yeah." Replies Christopher. Agent Prentiss has an upset look on her face due to Mr. Cyrus's plan of action. Agent Prentiss realizes they are now hostages. Soon the news of the firefight will hit the press and Agent Jareau will find out. How badly Agent Prentiss wants to let her lover know that she is alright.


	3. The Team

**Chapter 2-The Team**

Samantha James, a sixteen year old stubborn outgoing tenth grader. At six she wakes up and pulls herself out of bed. She slowly walks towards her bathroom and gets into the shower. Like any other day she does the exact same thing. Only Samantha James is not like any other teenager. After she pulls on her green military pants and short sleeved military shirt and long sleeved green military jacket, she slings her M16 rifle over her shoulder and has the strap resting on her left shoulder. The gun is then pointed downward to the right. On her right hip she puts her- SIG Sauer P228 9mm/40 S&W. She then stuffs her badge into her pocket and her shield onto her belt loop. Her Smith & Wesson Model 37 Airweight is then strapped to her ankle and her knife is then set into place under her belt. This is normal attire for Captain Samantha James, Director of the IIB or International Investigation Bureau.

Even though Captain James's day started out normal, it was by no means an ordinary day. She calls her wings, Lieutenant Coleman Hunter: Deputy Director of the IIB, and Commander Allison Davis, and Sergeant Jacob Windsman. Today the Captain is very angry with Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau of the Behavioral Analysis Unit with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. SSA Jareau promised Captain James the BAU's help in a case and never sent the agents. Now the Director of the IIB was very pissed. She took her wingmen and headed straight for the BAU's headquarters. Today they put on bullet proof vests and pants. Captain James is badging her way through security and anyone who gets in her way. Captain James draws her SIG and makes sure it is loaded. Her agents all have their rifles ready to go. The IIB agents step into the BAU headquarters and Captain James fires some shots into the air. That got everybody's attention. Some people are drawing guns and dive to the ground while others run around in panic and others are hiding behind desks. Her agents spread out and the Captain screams, "SSA Jareau, come out right now! If you don't, my agents will start shooting. We have no problem with getting shot but you do. Get out here now with your hands on top of your head!"

Agent Jareau is watching the press. A male reporter is talking about a firefight between a religious cult and the Colorado State Police. At the cult's ranch is where two of the BAU's agents are undercover. Agent Jareau is panicking. Her dear lover is there and she has no idea how the brunette is doing. Is she alive or dead? Has her cover been blown? Has she been injured in anyway? Agent Jareau calms herself down enough and was about to go inform the team when shots are fired in the headquarters. Agent Jareau draws her gun and dives to the floor. All of a sudden she hears a teenage girl shouting,

"SSA Jareau, come out right now! If you don't, my agents will start shooting. We have no problem with getting shot but you do. Get out here now with your hands on top of your head." Agent Jareau is shocked. She unwillingly unloads her gun and puts it down on the table. She stands up and goes to the door. She hears the teenager shout again,

"You have five seconds Agent. Five. Four. Three. Two." Finally Agent Jareau screams,

"Don't shoot I am coming out!" Agent Jareau very slowly opens the door. She puts her hands out first followed by her whole body. Once all the way out the door she puts her hands on her head. Agent Jareau sees FBI agents all on the ground. Weapons are everywhere. She also sees three more teenagers all holding a rifle and has a handgun strapped to them. The teenager speaking has her handgun pointing right at Agent Jareau.

Agent Jareau has stepped out and has her hands on top of her head. No doubt she unloaded her weapon and put it on the table. Agent Jareau is pregnant, more than five months at least. She asks, "What do you want from me?"

"Don't you want to know who I am?" Captain James replies.

Agent Jareau answers sharply, "I don't need to know who you are. I just need to know what you want from me."

The Captain is very impressed. "Very well Agent. I am Captain James. This is Lieutenant Hunter, Commander Davis, and Sergeant Windsman."

Agent Jareau interrupts, "I said I didn't want to know who you were. What do you want from me?"

"Agent if you would just listen, you would know. Like I said I am Captain James. What I didn't tell you was that many people call me different names. They call me Captain, Ma'am, Director."

"Excuse me, did you just say director? Director of what? Some teenage weapons club or something?"

"No Agent you are incorrect. I am the Director of the International Investigation Bureau." A look of shock goes across Agent Jareau's face and everyone's in the room except the IIB agents. All of the IIB agents then slowly lower their weapons and relax.

"It is alright Agent Jareau; you may lower your hands now." Agent Jareau very slowly lowers her hands as confusion turns to understanding to anger to guilt.

She says, "You are here because I never got back to you." A statement, not a question.

"Yes SSA Jareau I am but I can see you have something more important to do? Something that involves a hostage at a ranch?"

Agent Jareau very quickly ran to the remote and turned it on. They can hear the reporter in the background, "What is reportedly being called a routine questions and answers meeting by Colorado Child Services, has become a violent and deadly standoff between Colorado authorities and a fringe religious group known as the Separation Sect. The raid-"

Agent Morgan speaks over the reporter, "JJ, that's not the ranch where Prentiss and Reid-"

"They are still inside."

The reporter can be heard again, "-into a forced retreat after losing a thirty minute gun battle. Nobody knows for sure how many people are still inside. It is believed that at least three of the Child Service Members are still trapped within the compound. One police officer has died and several others-"

Then all of the phones ring. SSA Hotchner then says, "Ok that means we are the lead with Hostage Rescue and Support. Let's go."

Captain James says, "We are coming with you."

SSA Hotchner replies, "No. You can't. You don't have jurisdiction."

"Look this is getting dangerously close to being our jurisdiction. Your agents are trapped inside and as soon as one of them gets injured it become IIB territory. Now we will hold off until that happens but it will make save time and your agents' lives if we are already on scene."

SSA Hotchner thinks for a moment and says, Alright wheels up in ten."

Captain James signals to her team, "Let's go."


	4. The Ranch

**Thank you all who have been reading this. Again no copy right infringement intended. Heres the third chapter. Please if people would, review and can give me tips on how to do better in the writting. Thank you.**

**Chapter 3-The Ranch **

On the plane to Colorado from Virginia, Captain James sits behind the chairs of the BAU team members. They are all watching the video of the reporter on a laptop. "-turned deadly when the Colorado State Police station tried to serve a warrant. Colorado Attorney General Jim Wells says the reclusive cult has been the subject of a six months weapons investigation."

Agent Morgan cuts in, "Six months? We didn't check?"

SSA Jareau answers, "We checked. I had ATF call Wells. He told ATF there were no pending state investigations; he lied." She looks nervously at the IIB agents watching the BAU's conversation; as if they are judging her and it is her and her team's fault that their agents are now captured.

Agent Rossi asks, "Why?"

"Wells is challenging the governor in the next election. He thought that ATF was about to poach his election launcher weapons bust. Now it's clear he didn't know they were FBI agents there. He just thought the best time to serve a state warrant was when the kids were safe inside the school being interviewed."

"What do we know about the sect?" Asks Agent Rossi.

Penelope Garcia, the BAU's tech analyst, appears on the screen. "Liberty Ranch was founded in 1980 by libertarian Leo Cane. He created it as a self sustaining commune."

Agent Morgan adds, "Libertarians believe people can do whatever they so long as they aren't infringing on the rights of others."

"But libertarians aren't religious," adds Agent Rossi, "Clearly this sect abandoned libertarian principles."

Agent Hotchner adds, "The current leader, Benjamin Cyrus, introduced religion eight years ago when Cane left."

Agent Morgan asks? "Garcia? What do we have on Cyrus?"

"Oh bubkas, it's like the guy never casted a shadow on the known universe. However his predecessor Leo Cane is doing a 17 year stretch at Deerfield federal prison; apparently Libertarians do not like paying taxes."

Captain James has to ask, "I'm sorry to interrupt but seventeen years for tax evasion? You don't think that's a little much?"

"Oh no that would be two years for tax evasion and fifteen for going after four IRS agents with a Louisville slugger."

"Let's have Cane go to the scene; he's the best chance we've got at finding out who we are dealing with." Says Agent Hotchner.

The BAU agents arrive to the ranch with the IIB agents in their black SUVs. Agent Hotchner pulls Agent Rossi aside. "Dave, they've left the choice of negotiators up to me."

"I taught most of the hostage negotiation unit, you want a recommendation?"

"I'm making you lead negotiator."

"Me?"

"Why go to the students if I have the teacher?"

"Because the teacher is emotionally involved and so is the agent in command."

"I know I am this is a unique situation. We have two agents who could affect the outcome on the inside."

"True but I can't be objective I know them too well."

"This outcome bases our ability to predict the moves of Prentiss and Reid as Cyrus. That's why you're the best man for the job."

"Assuming that Reid and Prentiss are still in the condition to make moves."

"I know how bad this is that's why I want you doing the talking."

Agent Rossi reluctantly caves, "Alright."

Captain James joins them, "Everything alright agents?"

Agent Hotchner replies, "All is well Director. Now Dave how about you-" Agent Hotchner is interrupted by a confrontation. A man in suit exits the command center trailer followed behind another man in fatigues.

"You are obviously not in charge I can see that." Says the man in the suit.

The man in the fatigues replies, "I'm sorry sir I'm under direct orders from the FBI."

The other man replies, "I'm the attorney general of this state. I demand to know why I wasn't told that the FBI was sending undercover agents into the Sepratarian ranch."

Agent Hotchner joins in the conversation annoyed. After all it was the Attorney General of Colorado who failed to inform them about the raid, endangering the lives of his agents. "The only thing you're in the position to demand is a lawyer."

Taken aback the Attorney General replies, "Who the hell are you?"

SSA Hotchner replies pissed, "I'm Aaron Hotchner unit chief. I'm the guy who's going to tell the attorney general of the United States whether to charge you with obstructing a federal investigation or negligent homicide."

"You can't talk to me like that."

SSA Hotchner steps up to the Attorney General so they are inches apart. Agent Hotchner towers over the man with an angry expression, "Get off my crime scene." The Attorney General backs away and heads into his car and is driven away from the ranch. Captain James removes her hand from her sidearm she was prepared to draw. Agent Hotchner reaches out to shake hands with the man, "Hey Dan, you know Dave Rossi."

"Sure," he says while extending his hand to meet the hands of the FBI agents.

"We've been here before haven't we?" Says Agent Rossi.

"Waco, Ruby Ridge, Freeman Standoff, let's hope someone listen to you guys this time." Says Dan.

"They did more than listen, they put us in charge." Responds Agent Rossi. That's when Dan notices the teenager standing a few yards away. "Who are you?"

Captain James looks up from her conversation with Lieutenant Hunter. Captain James extends her hand, "Captain James, this is Lieutenant Hunter." She gestures to her deputy, "Director and Deputy Director of the IIB."

Dan, not at all unfamiliar with the IIB, "Pleasure to have you Director; it's always nice that we don't have to wait hours for the IIB to show up."

Captain James smiled at the comment, "It's nice to actually be called in before things turn south."

Agent Hotchner interrupts their banter, "So bring us up to speed."

Dan answers, "Right then. I've sent the state police packing. They started this mess, lost a man in the process. I hope that's alright."

"If you didn't we would have." Assures Agent Hotchner.

"Good. County Sheriffs have had no run-ins with the sect so we are using them as support. We've had no contact with them yet. They've got power, solar. We can shoot out the panels if you think-"

Agent Rossi interrupts, "No no, that's an escalation."

"Okay, but that means they have access to the news."

"I'll have JJ talk to the press." States Agent Hotchner. "Are your men ready to be briefed?" Dan nods affirming that they are. "Let's go."

They gather the men of the Hostage Rescue Team and the IIB team into the trailer. Agent Rossi is explaining to these men what the situation is. "We call this is minimal loss scenario. Every person we get out is a life saved. We won't save them all. All of us have to be prepared to accept that situation."

Agent Morgan steps up to the whiteboard and draws a pyramid. "Cults are structured like pyramids. We got the leader at the top, the diehard believers beneath, and the biggest group the base, the followers, women and children; these are the people we can save."

Agent Hotchner speaks up, "The trickle flow gush strategy is designed to get base followers out. First One or two, then three or four, then as many as we can as fast as we can. If for any reason things turn bad, we go in."

Agent Rossi gives a profile of Mr. Cyrus, "The leaders are charismatic sociopaths who target those most susceptible to their seduction. They have the ability to see what each person needs, and then they become that thing. We have to undermine their perception that we are an invading army laying siege to their home."

"We'll lose the fatigues." Suggests Dan, "Ranchers cloths work for you, like we did at the Freeman Standoff?"

Agent Rossi agrees, "Perfect, anything we can do to demilitarize the situation."

Captain James realizes they are done so she has to give her side of the brief. "Look as IIB we are only here to help. If either Agent Prentiss or Dr. Reid is harmed in anyway, it becomes under our jurisdiction." Captain James looks at the HRT and realizes that they think they'll be kicked out of the rescue. She continues, "With that said, you all will still be here as support, as well as Agent Rossi staying as lead negotiator. However, we have final say and you must follow the orders of any member of my team. We want this situation to resolve peacefully. We have had experiences and do know a thing or two about hostage rescues. This is very important so I'll say it again," She eyes each member of the FBI in the room, "If an FBI agent is harmed we will assume control and you must follow all of our orders even if you don't agree with them. Thank you, that is all." The men leave to prepare for contact with the ranch. Captain James walks over to the BAU team who was still in the room, "Look I know these are your agents. I want them back unharmed just as much as you do, but I need your word you will be able to follow my orders."

Agent Hotchner nods, "Captain, you have our words. Right guys?" The other two men nod in agreement.

Captain James, content with their answers says, "Good, now let's prepare to meet Mr. Cyrus."


	5. Contact

**Like always, reviews are appriciated and no copy right infringement is intended. **

**Chapter 4- Contact**

The HRT, BAU, and IIB have all the phone lines set up and are ready for Agent Rossi to make contact with the ranch. Agent Rossi calls, the phone lines ring and then a little girl of about the age of four answers, "You killed my mommy and daddy, are you going to kill me too?"

"No one is going to kill you honey." Assures Agent Rossi.

Mr. Cyrus takes the phone from the little girl, "This is Benjamin Cyrus, whom am I talking to?" Mr. Cyrus walks over to the window to look at the command center just outside the ranch.

"David Rossi, I'm an FBI agent. We've sent the state police away; there is just us and the local sheriff, all we want is for this to be resolved before anyone else gets hurt."

"Then leave us alone." Replies Mr. Cyrus.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Benjamin, one of the policemen bled out on the way to the hospital. So let's just stop this before things gets worse. Please put your guns down and come out."

"We're believers Dave. We believe that God says what he means and means what he says. His laws don't depend on what state you live in." There is an edge to Mr. Cyrus's voice.

"I have no issues with you beliefs." Says Agent Rossi honestly.

"You don't but the state does."

"I can't answer for other people."

"Oh God will answer for everyone in the final battle I've foreseen."

"That's why I'm here, to make sure that this is not that battle."

"We shall see."

"Now the three child service workers." Agent Rossi lets his voice trail off.

"One of them is dead. It wasn't us." Everyone intakes a breath. Captain James whispers to Lieutenant Hunter, "Ready?"

"Yes ma'am." He replies to her quietly.

Agent Rossi's voice is steady as he asks the dreaded question, "I need a name to inform the family."

"Her name was Nancy Lunde." Everyone exhales at the same time. Agent Morgan is very much relieved but everyone at the same time feels guilty that they are happy someone else is dead.

Resuming the conversation Agent Rossi says, "Okay now please Benjamin, send out your wounded, I promise you they will be well taken care of."

"With enough supplies we can tend to our own."

"Okay, I need a few hours to put it together. I'll bring them up myself at first light."

Mr. Cyrus hangs up the phone.

Agent Morgan and Dan are working on some sort of mini bugs that are going to be sent into the ranch. Agent Rossi walks in and Dan says to him, "They could take you hostage."

Agent Rossi ignores that comment and says, "I'm going to confirm that the kids, Reid, and Prentiss are alright."

Agent Morgan insists, "Rossi at least let me go with you."

Agent Rossi refuses, "No this is about building trust. I go alone."

Dan orders to his crew, "I want the mics fixed up on every window in that structure."

A member of the HRT responds, "They won't pick up much. They have blinds on all the windows. Unless they are shouting the glass won't vibrate enough for us to get an audio."

Dan replies while adjusting the bug, "Well if they aren't shouting these bugs will pick them up, at least until the batteries die. How familiar are your agents Prentiss and Reid with our playbook?" Dan asks Agent Hotchner.

Agent Hotchner responds, "The BAU wrote the CIRG handbook. They'll know we are trying to get ears in there at all times."

"Good. Let's hope they can get these people talking."

"They will," Assures Agent Hotchner. Agent Hotchner wanders back outside towards the IIB team. They are all conversing in Hebrew when Captain James sees Agent Hotchner. "Is there something we can help you with sir?"

Agent Hotchner was surprised to be called 'Sir' by the director of the IIB but hid his features. "I was wondering as to why you didn't voice an opinion to us about Agent Rossi entering the compound."

Captain James nods to Commander Davis, "Like the Captain said during her brief, the ball is in your court for the time being."

"I know that. Still, what do you think about all of this, Captain?" Asks Agent Hotchner.

"I can't officially comment on any activity made by a country's government or law enforcement unless they are being investigated. With that said, you may ask either Commander Davis or Sergeant Windsman and they'd be happy to answer your questions."

"Why aren't they bound the same way you are Captain?"

"Because Lieutenant Hunter and I are the leaders and everything we say is under scrutiny. These two," waving her hands over Commander Davis and Sergeant Windsman, "aren't because they aren't the heads of the agency. Now if you'll excuse me and the Lieutenant, we have some things to talk about."

The two heads of the agency left giving Agent Hotchner a chance to speak with the IIB agents. "Sergeant, is sending in Agent Rossi a good idea?"

"Whether it is good or not Agent, it is necessary. If you can't establish trust, then we might be needed to work the case." Agent Hotchner didn't miss the subtle way of saying his agents might be harmed.

"Agent Hotchner," Commander Davis started, "We don't want to work this case. You guys should be able to get Mr. Cyrus to surrender. I fear though that when Agent Rossi lied about not having the IIB here, it might backfire in an unexpected way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if things turn into our court, it might be harder to get everyone out safely. There are a few laws that we have to abide by when we are in charge of a hostage situation. Why, we don't need to explain that just yet. I guarantee you it's going to be more difficult than any other situation we have dealt with."

Agent Hotchner walks back into the trailer thinking about his conversation with the IIB team. He thinks to himself, "What course of action are they bound by international law to play? One that could be more difficult now that Rossi had lied?"

"Hotch?" Calls Agent Morgan. Agent Hotchner looks up. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." Agent Hotchner lies smoothly.

Its first light and as promised Agent Rossi is driving up the medical supplies to give to the ranch. Agent Rossi carries a box full of supplies to the chapel. Agent Rossi looks at the destruction cause by the firefight. There are bullet holes everywhere, things knocked over, and there is a sense of fear in the deserted ranch. Agent Rossi looks past the blood stained walls of the chapel walls and over the battering ram left by police in their retreat. Agent Rossi knocks on the door to the chapel. Mr. Cyrus opens the door, "Dave?" He asks. Agent Rossi nods. "I'm Ben. Come on in." Mr. Cyrus says as he opens the door wider. Agent Rossi hands over the box in his hands and raises his arms to his shoulders as Christopher frisks him. Meanwhile Mr. Cyrus walks outside of the chapel and throws the battering ram off to the side. Agent Rossi is clean of any weapons and Mr. Cyrus gestures for him to walk through the chapel. Mr. Cyrus says, "The children and our guests." Pointing to first the children and then to Agents Prentiss and Reid. The two undercover FBI agents don't show any sign of recognition to their colleague.

Agent Rossi says, "I'd hoped you would let me take the children."

"Nah, they are our protection. I remember Waco we all do."

Agent Rossi disagrees, "This isn't Waco."

"They stay for now. While I pray for God's guidance, please don't try to force us out."

"No one is going to try and force you out of here, trust me."

"Trust is earned."

Agent Rossi agrees, "It is."

"Tell them I'm not crazy," requests Mr. Cyrus, "That I am just a man living by God's law."

"I will." Promises Agent Rossi. He then sticks his hand out for Mr. Cyrus and Mr. Cyrus shakes his hand. Agent Rossi then leaves the chapel and heads back for the command center.

Just as Agent Rossi left the chapel Mr. Cyrus orders to Christopher, "Prepare the wine."

As Mr. Cyrus and others pour the wine to everyone, children included, he says, "We are celebrating. Everyone drinks, everyone rejoices because today we are one day closer to being with Him."

Agents Prentiss and Reid are the only people not drinking the wine. As Mr. Cyrus pours Jessica's glass of wine Agent Prentiss says, "Look at Jessica's body language." Jessica's body language is turned upright to face Mr. Cyrus. Agent Prentiss continues, "The way she looks at him."

Dr. Reid points out, "She literally worships him; there is no way she made that 911 call."

Mr. Cyrus continues his speech, "Trust in God with all your heart. Lean not on your own understandings. Trust in mine."

Jessica's mother then steps in front of her daughter and tries to speak with her. Jessica tries to look around her mother to look at Mr. Cyrus but her mother makes that difficult. The profilers see this too and Agent Prentiss tells Dr. Reid, "Look how she comes between Cyrus and her daughter. She's inserted herself between them."

Mr. Cyrus continues, "Acknowledge Him and all things and He will guide our way. Drink to acknowledge Him and I will guide our way." Everyone drinks the wine together. "We will be with him soon. We have drank the poison together." There is a mixed reaction in the crowd. Many people nod in agreement. Others look to their loved ones in surprise. A look of horror spreads across Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid as they realize this entire congregation is about to die.


	6. Poison

**Just as a warning there is a stronger use of language in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5- Poison **

Agent Rossi arrives back at the command center. He rushes into the trailer and everyone in the room looks at him and waits for his report. "Prentiss and Reid are okay."

"What about Cyrus?" Asks Agent Morgan.

"He's too calm." Responds Agent Rossi, "It's like he was waiting for this to happen and now that it has he feels vindicated."

"I got a signal I'm getting a signal here." Says one of the HRT guys running the wireless bugs.

They hear over the headphones through the bugs, "We will be with Him soon. We have drank the poison together." A look of horror spreads across the FBI agents' faces. Over the headphones they hear Mr. Cyrus speaking, "Fathers, mothers, children, 'Though we walk through the valley of the shadow of death we fear no evil for thou art with us."

Agent Rossi speaks over Mr. Cyrus, "This doesn't make any sense. This doesn't fit, I looked him in the eye; he was calm, lucid."

Dan enters the trailer and Agent Hotchner says to him, "They are committing mass suicide."

Agent Rossi quickly jumps in, "We don't know that for sure."

"Rossi he just said." Interjects Agent Morgan.

Dan says, "We're ready to go."

Agent Rossi is not back down, "If we go in now people are going to die."

Agent Hotchner responds, "People are already dying."

Mr. Cyrus continues, "And God will wipe the tears from their eyes and there will be no more death nor sorrow nor crying. And there will be no more pain for all of the former things have passed away."

* * *

Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid are discussing the situation, "What do we do?" Whispers Agent Prentiss to Dr. Reid.

"Nothing." Responds Dr, Reid.

"We have to do something, these people just took poison." Says Agent Prentiss anxiously.

"No Cyrus just told them they did and I think he's bluffing."

"Why do you think that?"

"Just after he told them about the poison, he waited for them to start to react, then he nodded to Cole, and he started writing. Look, they are scanning the audience and looking for reactions."

"They are writing down the names of the people who are crying."

"It's a loyalty list."

"So he will know who will follow him to the end." Says Agent Prentiss, her voice filled with annoyance and understanding.

* * *

Agent Rossi and the rest of the BAU are arguing. Agent Rossi persists, "Jim Jones pulled the same stunt. They did a test run just like this before they did the real thing."

Ignoring Agent Rossi, Agent Hotchner instructs Dan, "Prepare your men to go in."

Then over the speaker they here Mr. Cyrus say, "Be still, there was no poison."

"Agent Hotchner calls over to Dan, "Dan!"

Mr. Cyrus continues yelling, "Instead a test of faith because your adversary the Devil walkith about as a roaring lion. Choosing whom he may devour. Watch each other for signs of weakness. You are your brother's keeper."

Agent Hotchner orders Dan, "Tell them to stand down."

"Yes sir." Dan then says to Agent Rossi, "Nice call." Dan leaves the room to go inform his men to stand down. Captain James sits down and feels some of the stress leave her body.

Just then Agent Jareau walks in and says, "Former Sect leader is here." She looks like she has been crying but nobody says anything about it. Captain James is starting to understand how the BAU team is like a family. How there is something going on between Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau just by seeing how Agent Jareau is acting about the situation. Captain James can also tell that the other BAU members wouldn't do anything that would break up their 'family.'

Looking at the faces of his teammates Agent Morgan says, "I got it." Agent Morgan exits the trailer to go speak with Leo Cane.

* * *

Captain James walks over to her team outside and says in Hebrew, "That was close. I see Mr. Cyrus is deteriorating. I don't think it will be long before we have to assume control over the situation."

"Ma'am?" Asks Commander Davis again in Hebrew. The IIB heads only speak in Hebrew with each other when they are around other people. Unless they want others to understand them.

"Yes Davis."

"Ma'am, if we take control of this operation, what plan are you going to use?"

"The only plan we are allowed to choose. No matter how much I don't like it or most likely the BAU won't like it, we have to do it."

"Yes ma'am." Says Commander Davis unhappily.

* * *

Agent Morgan is asking the former sect leader about Benjamin Cyrus. Mr. Cane gives some new information, "Charles McGrew is his real name, Charles McGrew. His mother was five months pregnant when she showed up at our doorstep. He turned out to be one of the smart ones. Amazing memory that kid had. Anything he read he could recite back to you and he did. Mouthy little son of a bitch."

"Why did he leave the ranch?"

"When he was seventeen a couple of our young girls came to me and said that he had been messing with them."

"You mean sexually?"

"Yes sir I do. Now don't get me wrong I'm a libertarian but those girls were just too young for a seventeen year old to be messing with."

"So you kicked him out for that?"

"Yes sir I did. His mother took him to Kentucky. Hadn't heard anything from him in years. Then he showed up again and he said his mother had died, found God and he wanted to come home."

"How does a kid like that, get rid of you?"

"One day he came to me and said God told him that I should leave the ranch, I said if God felt that way God can tell me himself; he put a gun to my head and said he just did. It took me twenty years to build that ranch. I'll do anything I can to help you send that ungrateful son of a bitch straight to Hell."

"I need a map."

* * *

Agent Morgan called up Garcia and told her to look up everything she could on a Charles McGrew. Garcia calls up Agent Morgan and tells the BAU team as well as the IIB team her findings. "Charles McGrew convicted at the age of 18 in Kentucky for three counts of statutory rape."

"So we need to talk to the warden." Suggests Agent Morgan.

"Way ahead of you honey. Mr. Kentucky Warden said that once inside McGrew found religion and became a model citizen."

"Well it's not that hard to behave when you are in protective custody the whole time." Agent Morgan comments.

"General population is a rough place for a child molester." Adds Agent Hotchner.

"No no, I don't think you guys understand," interrupts Garcia, "He was a Model Citizen, he volunteered at the prison hospital, the AIDS ward; he was reading to prisoners dying of HIV."

"Good stuff." Says Agent Morgan.

"Damn straight not get our friends back baby." Replies Garcia before she cuts the connection.

Agent Rossi who was surprisingly quiet says, "Well this makes things worse."

"What? That he was a model citizen?" Asks Captain James

"That he's been to prison."

"He knows what happens to child molesters there." Realizes Captain James.

"If the current sexual allegations are true and he thinks we know it, he's not coming out of there." Says Agent Hotchner.

"Then we got to make him think that he isn't going back." Agent Rossi decides.

Agent Hotchner then says, "JJ I need you to release a press statement saying we have absolutely no evidence of sexual allegations."

"You need to see this." Agent Jareau says as she stands up from the computer screen and turns on the one in front of the BAU and IIB agents.

A reporter starts speaking, "Now well into its second day the standoff at the Sepratarian Sect Ranch has now been taken over by the FBI. There is much speculation regarding the hostages but anonymous sources inside the State Attorney General's office have told us that there is an undercover FBI agent currently being held inside Sepratarian Sect Ranch." With this said everyone is realizing that one of their own is about to have their cover blown. Captain James says something to her team in Hebrew. "Hostage Negotiators are saying they are making headway with the Sect's leadership and are hopeful for a positive outcome. There is still no word as to why an undercover FBI agent was sent in alone." Everyone on the team is now panicking as to what is going to happen when Mr. Cyrus hears this news. Agent Jareau however looks the most worried and starts pacing.

* * *

Mr. Cyrus just heard the news about how they were holding an undercover FBI agent in their ranch. Mr. Cyrus along with Christopher go to Dr. Reid and Agent Prentiss. The two agents see Mr. Cyrus coming and they are unaware there has been a leak. "Which one of you is it? Asks Mr. Cyrus. He draws his gun from his pants, "Which one of is the FBI agent?"

A look of shock goes across Agent Prentiss's face but Dr. Reid stays expressionless. Dr. Reid asks, "Why do you think one of us is an FBI agent?"

"God will forgive me for what I must do." Mr. Cyrus cocks his gun and points at Dr. Reid's head.

"I don't- I don't know what you are talking about." Dr. Reid denies being an FBI agent.

"One of you does. Who is it?" Asks Mr. Cyrus.

Agent Prentiss fearing for her partner's life and knowing she could handle whatever Mr. Cyrus will do to her admits in a whisper, "Me." Dr. Reid narrows his eyes slightly but doesn't say anything. Agent Prentiss says a little louder, "It's me."

Mr. Cyrus un-cocks his gun and lowers it from Dr. Reid's head. Agent Prentiss bows her head slightly unable to meet Dr. Reid's eyes but looks up to meet Mr. Cyrus's. Agent Prentiss thinks to herself, "Jennifer is going to kill me, but Reid cannot take a beating." Very suddenly while looking into Agent Prentiss's eyes he grabs the back of her hair causing Agent Prentiss to gasp in pain. She reaches for the back of her head to ease the pain. Christopher keeps his gun pointed at Agent Prentiss as Mr. Cyrus drags her into the next room be her hair. All the while Agent Prentiss is gasping and grunting in pain. She gives Dr. Reid a final look of warning. A look that said, "I'll be fine." Dr. Reid looks like he is about to stand so Christopher cocks his rifle at him and Dr. Reid remained seated.

* * *

Agent Jareau continues to pace when they hear Mr. Cyrus approach the two agents. They hear him ask who was an FBI agent and hear Dr. Reid deny that either one of them was an FBI agent. They all take a deep breath when they hear a gun cock. Then very faintly they hear Agent Prentiss admit she was an FBI agent. Agent Jareau needed to sit down for she sits down and puts her head in her hands. She was going to kill her lover for admitting she was FBI. Captain James looks at Agent Jareau and sees how much pain she is in but says nothing to her yet. They hear Agent Prentiss grunt in pain as she is dragged somewhere in the house. Captain James looks over again at Agent Jareau and she is crying. She crying because her lover is about to be hurt or killed and she knows she can't do anything to stop it. Captain James realizes that her team is about to assume control over the situation. But for the time being, she'll let it play out. They hear another gun cock and they all hold their breaths waiting.


	7. A New Plan

**Chapter 6- A New Plan**

Mr. Cyrus drags Agent Prentiss into the next room. "I told you not to put me in this position!" He yells at her. Agent Prentiss is trying to stand up but when she is on her hands and knees Mr. Cyrus backhands her across the face. She falls down. Persistent, Agent Prentiss tries to get up again only to be kicked in the stomach hard. She gasps and grunts in pain and only a little scream ever escapes her lips.

* * *

Agent Hotchner takes off his headphone and orders, "We got to go in." Unable to hear his agent being beat up."

Agent Rossi disagrees, "We would be risking the lives of everyone in there."

* * *

Mr. Cyrus grabs Agent Prentiss and forces her to her feet. "Get up." He orders. Just as Agent Prentiss is to her feet Mr. Cyrus punches her across spinning her into a hanging mirror. It shatters and cuts Agent Prentiss. Mr. Cyrus grabs the back of Agent Prentiss's hair and holds her against the wall, "Proverbs 20:30 tells us blows and wounds cleanse away evil." Mr. Cyrus spins her around and throws her against the wall.

Agent Prentiss, stubborn as ever, gets to her feet and tells a message to the team, praying they would listen, "I can take it."

This angers Mr. Cyrus, "Oh you can take it?" Mr. Cyrus backhands Agent Prentiss into a rack.

Agent Prentiss puts herself upright and stares directly into Mr. Cyrus's eyes. "I can take it."

* * *

Agent Hotchner still wants to go in but Agent Rossi stops him, "Wait, wait. Listen to what she is saying."

"She's antagonizing him." Shouts Agent Morgan.

Agent Rossi replies calmly, "She's not talking to him-"

Agent Hotchner cuts in, "She's talking to us, she's telling us not to come in."

* * *

Mr. Cyrus upon hearing her defiance says, "Pride comes before the fall." He punches her in the stomach and throws Agent Prentiss on the ground. She twists in pain as her body will soon be covered in bruises as well as her various cuts all over her body. "Tie her up, put her upstairs." Directs Mr. Cyrus to Christopher.

* * *

Agent Morgan throws his headphones off in disgust and walks away. With that last comment, they realize it's over for now. Captain James walks over to Agent Jareau who hadn't moved or said a word in the entire time that Agent Prentiss was being beaten. "Agent Jareau?" Agent Jareau looks up but says nothing. There are tears in her eyes. "Come on. Come on." Captain James offers her a hand and Captain James leads her away to where the IIB team was. The IIB team looks to Captain James and she nods. They all go about their designated tasks now that they are assuming control. Agent Jareau sits down on the bench. "May I?" Asks Captain James, gesturing towards the bench. Agent Jareau just nods absentmindedly. They sit in silence for a minute when Captain James asks, "How long?"

"What do you mean? How many months am I-"

"No, how many months have you and Agent Prentiss been together?"

Agent Jareau is flabbergasted, "What? How did you- no. How did you know?"

"Agent Jareau, I can see the pained look you have had on your face ever since I first saw you yesterday. I saw the look on your face when Agent Prentiss admitted to being FBI and how horrified you were when Agent Prentiss was, excuse my French, getting the shit beaten out of her. You care for her deeply and you are truly terrified for her."

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose her." Admits Agent Jareau. Though Agent Jareau doesn't know the Captain well, she feels safer with her there.

"That's why we are here, Agent Jareau, so that doesn't happen." They sit in silence again until Captain James asks, "Agent Jareau, you never answered my question. How long have you been together?"

"Two years, give or take."

"Then, and forgive the intrusion, how are you pregnant?"

Agent Jareau actually smiles, "Sperm donor. Emily and I agreed we wanted a child but we didn't want to adopt."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We want to be surprised."

"Best way there is." They sit in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Lieutenant Hunter looks back at his boss and Agent Jareau and they are in the midst of a conversation that Agent Jareau finds surprising. The Lieutenant looks back to the task at hand. "Agent Hotchner!"

Agent Hotchner looks surprised until he realizes what this means. "Wait, wait. Sir, you can't take control. Please, we can get her back."

Lieutenant Hunter says, "You mean you can save everyone right? Look I understand emotions are running high after what just happened. But you need to think straight for a second. You were ready Agent Hotchner to go in guns ablaze. We will take control so innocent lives are not loss. Now Agent Rossi, you will stay as lead negotiator only because you have developed a sort of bond with Mr. Cyrus."

Captain James comes up, "Lieutenant, I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready ma'am."

Captain James looks at each member of the BAU, "I am going to go in and try to get Agent Prentiss out of the ranch. Now that she has been injured, I have no doubt that they will not hesitate to kill her unless there is something stopping them."

"Which is what Captain?" Asks Agent Morgan.

"An unknown higher bargaining chip. I go in, I get her out. If I can't get her out, I stay. I tell them that the only way you guys will leave is if you have your agent back. As soon as I step into the ranch, I will take full accountability for Agent Prentiss's well being. It's the only way."

"No." Disagrees Agent Morgan. "It's not the only way. You could stay out here and let us continue the way we were going."

"It is the only way Agent Morgan. You gave me your word you would follow my orders, now if you can't do that you will be removed from the premises. Is that clear?"

"Yes Director."

"Good. Now Lieutenant, if you would."

"Captain James, Director of the IIB, should anything happen to you I will accept the responsibilities so designated by the United Nations."

"Lieutenant here are all of my weapons. I'll see you shortly." What they don't know it is actually going to be a much longer time. Captain James takes one last look at Agent Jareau, gives her a reassuring smile and then draws her sidearm and makes her way toward the ranch.

* * *

Agent Prentiss is being held in a bedroom with her hands tied behind her back. As she is lying on the bed, Jessica's mother comes in and starts wiping off some of the blood. "You should have told Cyrus who you were, he's a prophet, he predicted Satan's armies would come and lay siege to us."

Agent Prentiss groans a bit and says, "There's a name for that kind of prophecy, self-fulfilling."

Jessica's mother says, "You have no idea how dangerous it is to lie to him."

Agent Prentiss says reading the woman, "I know it would take a brave woman to defy him, knowing the consequences. And that woman would have to have a damn good reason to do it." Jessica's mother leaves the room and Agent Prentiss is again alone in the bedroom. She knows that the team heard her plea. She also knows that Jennifer heard Mr. Cyrus beating the crap out of her. It was difficult for Agent Prentiss not to fight back. Agent Prentiss just wants to be with Jennifer again, alone in their house together. Agent Prentiss thinks back when they decided they wanted to have a baby. The joy and happiness around it, Agent Prentiss desperately wants that joy again.

* * *

Captain James makes it into the ranch. From what she knows, Agent Prentiss is somewhere on the top floor. Captain James just needs to get into the building without going through the front door. She sees her way in when she sees the battering ram lying down on the ground. She props it up against side of the building. She makes sure it's as steady as it could be. With that she gave a running start and jumped onto the battering ram and jumping off the battering ram and grabbing the side of the window sill, but only barely. Captain James stops struggling and hangs limp before she concentrates all her energy into her arms and pulls herself onto the sill and rolls in through the open window. She draws her gun and goes to exit the room. Captain James searches a few rooms but all are empty. She is about to enter a room when she hears a gun cock behind her. She hears a voice behind her, "Drop your weapon. Now." Captain James does and she turns around to find the voice that had spoken. There are two men in front of her. The same man as before spoke, "Who are you?"

"I'm here to save a life."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes. Look outside the ranch right now, an entire squad of armed people will gladly storm the ranch to get me back. If I don't get back to them, they will storm."

"Who are the agents?"

"Who said they were agents?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Through the window. Now you must be Mr. Benjamin Cyrus. How did it feel to have sex with little girls?" Captain James can see his anger and if this had been a cartoon his ears would be blowing out steam and his face would be a dark shade of red. Captain James then punches Mr. Cyrus in the stomach, gathers her weapon and cocks it at Mr. Cyrus's head. He however recovers much quicker than most and soon their guns are cocked at each other's head. They both have their finger on the trigger. Just then Captain James hears two guns cocking behind her.

She looks into Mr. Cyrus's amused eyes. "Well then, kid, are you ready to die?" He asks her.

"You won't kill me. I'm a kid who was able to sneak onto your ranch with or without the FBI's knowledge. You don't know who I am. You could never take that risk. You know that as soon as you kill me a whole squad of armed people will burst through your doors and will take you off to prison again."

"Who the hell are you?"

"If I surrender can you make me a promise? Promise me that no harm will come to Agent Prentiss. Any harm you wish to do to her you will do onto me instead. Can you make me that promise? If you can I will not blow your brains out and I will not tell your men behind me as to why you were sent to prison and how you kicked Mr. Cane off the ranch."

"Very well, you have my word." Mr. Cyrus couldn't take the chance. Captain James then un-cocks her gun and lets it drop from her hand. Mr. Cyrus kicks the gun away and then punches her in the stomach and Captain James drops to the floor onto her knees. Mr. Cyrus hands her a phone and orders her, "Call them and put it on speaker. If I see another person on this ranch I will not hesitate to kill you or Agent Prentiss. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

The phone starts ringing and it is picked up by Lieutenant Hunter. "Yes?"

"Sir! Requesting permission to stand down."

"So ordered." Then the Lieutenant hangs up the phone. Mr. Cyrus walks away and Christopher and another man come up behind her and lead her down into the bunker way downstairs. Captain James realizes the FBI will not be able to hear anything going on down here. Christopher then beats Captain James the same way Agent Prentiss had been beaten. By the time Christopher was finished he ties her up and leaves her panting.


	8. Author

Hey guys, I first want to say thank you to all who have put me on story alert and to those who have reviewed. Secondly I want to say I'm so sorry that I haven't updated yet. This next chapter is shorter but somehow it was very difficult to write. Don't worry the next few chapters after this one are going to be longer. With that said I want everyone to know that past here the story becomes more stretched out than in the episode itself. It also becomes more graphic and while I don't want to give anything away, it is rated T but it could be rated M. This is just a warning to all. Thank you.


	9. Release

**I am going to stop putting the disclaimer about copy right infringement. If you need to see it look to past chapters, nothing has changed. **

**Chapter 7- Release**

"Did you know she was FBI?" Mr. Cyrus asks Dr. Reid as he wipes the blood off of his knuckles.

Dr. Reid tries to gather his thoughts briefly, "Nancy told me the woman was a child abuse interview expert from Denver. In the four years I've worked with her, Nancy never lied to me before."

"As far as you know. Their law says that a fifteen year old is a child. Fifty years ago that same law said that a fourteen year old was an adult. Have children really changed so much in fifty years?"

Dr. Reid makes up a statistic, "I can't tell you how many times I've investigated abuse charges on small religious groups. Almost all of them turn out to be false."

"What do you think of that?"

"Doesn't really matter what I think?"

"Does to me."

"Why?"

"Because God wants to save you I mean that's why he sent you here, that's the reason."

Connecting the story Dr. Reid told he says, "On the next call you should test them, test the negotiator, make him prove that he isn't a liar."

"How would you suggest I do that?" Asks Mr. Cyrus intrigued.

"Ask for the identity of the FBI agent." Answers Dr. Reid simply.

"We already know her identity." Christopher says.

"But they don't know that." Counters Mr. Cyrus.

Dr. Reid reasons, "They keep asking you to release people, tell them you'll release a kid and you won't harm the agent and if they really care about the kids they'll have to tell you."

"You are trying to get us to release a child." Christopher says angrily.

Dr. Reid rationalizes, "It's one kid and if they don't live up to their part of the deal you know they can't be trusted."

Mr. Cyrus agrees, "He has a point."

* * *

"Reid has him." Says Agent Rossi to Agent Hotchner. They are listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

Christopher seems nervous. Mr. Cyrus asks him, "What is it Christopher?"

"Some have been talking about leaving." Admits Christopher.

"Leaving?" Christopher nods. "Alright, then, Spencer, if you would please, head to the chapel." Says Mr. Cyrus. Dr. Reid does feeling defeated that his plan didn't work while Christopher and Mr. Cyrus go up to where Agent Prentiss is being kept. They open the door and go into the room. Agent Prentiss immediately sits up on her bed. Christopher roughly grabs her arm and pulls her out of the room. With Mr. Cyrus leading the way, Agent Prentiss stumbles while being roughly pushed through the house. They lead Agent Prentiss downstairs into the bunker where Captain James is currently residing. Agent Prentiss is led into a room that looks into another room where Captain James is sitting. This setup reminds Agent Prentiss of how in the BAU there is the interrogation room and then a room where the other agents view the interrogation through a one way glass. Agent Prentiss also realizes that none of the agents at the command center will be able to hear for there are no windows in this bunker. Agent Prentiss looks at this teenager and thinks to herself, "Who is she and why is she here?"

As if reading her mind Mr. Cyrus says, "This kid came to save you. She won't tell us anything. You are a profiler right? I mean that's what the BAU does and you are part of the BAU."

"How do you know that?"

"We looked into who you are. Your mother is an ambassador and frankly we don't care who she is. So don't get any ideas of trying to persuade us to let you go via your mother's influence."

Mr. Cyrus nods to Christopher who pulls out a knife and cuts the bindings off Agent Prentiss. With that Mr. Cyrus faces Agent Prentiss and forcefully punches her in the gut causing Agent Prentiss to fall to her knees while she grunts in pain. He then kicks her again in the gut causing Agent Prentiss to bend forward. Mr. Cyrus then says to Christopher, "I think she is ready."

* * *

Lieutenant Hunter is pacing back and forth. His boss is somewhere on the ranch and they haven't heard anything since she surrendered. Also the plan to get the child released failed. They left and they now haven't heard anything form Agent Prentiss. Things have just gotten worse and the IIB team can feel it though the glares from the BAU team. Most of the looks have come from Agent Morgan. Surprisingly none have come from Agent Jareau. She seems the most attached to Agent Prentiss yet she hasn't said anything yet or at least she has not given a single glare since Captain James entered the ranch. What had his boss said that made Agent Jareau not hate them? A voice breaks Lieutenant Hunter from his thinking, "Sir?"

Its agent Morgan. "Yes Agent Morgan."

"What do we do now?"

"Now? Now we wait."

"Wait for what?"

"A sign." Lieutenant Hunter leaves a stunned Agent Morgan and walks away.

**Sorry for the short chapter and cliche ending.**


	10. The Interrogation

**Chapter 8- The Interrogation **

As Agent Prentiss is doubled over in pain at the kick to the gut she received, Mr. Cyrus squats down and grabs a fistful of her hair and forces her upright. He says to Agent Prentiss, "So here is what you are going to do Agent Prentiss." Mr. Cyrus pulls backs hard on her hair. While on her knees, Agent Prentiss grabs her hair to lower the pain. "You are going to figure out the kid's name. You are going to interrogate her, profile her. You will do whatever it takes to get her to talk."

"Why are you making me get the answer from her?" Asks Agent Prentiss.

"Because you are the FBI agent. You can get her to talk. If you don't get her to talk we will punish you. Now you can beat her, torture her. You can use any method you would like to get her to talk even if it is normally illegal for you. There is only one thing you may not do."

"What is that?"

"You may not tell her that if you can't get her to talk, you will be punished. Is that clear?" Pulling even harder on Agent Prentiss's hair. Agent Prentiss takes a deep breath, "Yes."

Agent Prentiss walks into the room. In it are two chairs and a table between them. Captain James is sitting on the chair. Her hands are tied behind her back. Blood is dripping from her cheek and mouth. Agent Prentiss has been armed with a bat but she has no intention of using it. Agent Prentiss's hair has been pulled back into a tight ponytail. Mr. Cyrus and his second are watching from the window. They have their guns locked and loaded. Agent Prentiss sits down on the chair opposite Captain James. The Captain has been beaten very badly and Agent Prentiss looks sorry for her. Her features become expressionless very quickly so she does not arouse suspicion from Captain James or Mr. Cyrus. Agent Prentiss asks, "Name?"

"No thank you." Replies Captain James. She doesn't know who this woman is. Though she realizes with blood on her shirt and bruises all over her face, it was unlikely she was a member of the ranch. Then again it wasn't entirely impossible by the way the two leaders of the ranch were treating Captain James.

"Come on what is your name?" Agent Prentiss presses.

"I'm good thanks."

"Listen here kid, I know all about you."

"Do you? Then what is my name?"

"No that's not what I mean. You think you are always the top person. Always giving orders. Never gives a crap about anyone but yourself."

"That is not true." Replies the Captain; however half of it is true. She is the top person and is always giving orders. But she does give a crap about people besides herself but the interrogator doesn't need to know that just yet.

"Then give me your name."

"I always look out for people, always." Ignoring the question.

"Somehow I do not believe that. Kids never give a shit about anything."

"Neither do adults."

"Stand up," commands Agent Prentiss, "Now." Captain James stands up and Agent Prentiss kicks over the chair.

"What was that for?" Demands the Captain.

"Kneel." Agent Prentiss orders. She hates doing this but she doesn't know if she could handle another beaten.

"What do you think you are gaining by this?" Asks Captain James.

"I am showing you who is in power; who is in command here."

"Not you." Captain James says defiantly.

"Why do you say that? You do everything I command.

"Here let me ask you something. What will happen if I don't answer your questions? What will happen if I just disobey your every order?"

"An easy answer. I will beat you mercilessly." Agent Prentiss lies.

"No you will not. You are not in charge here. You are simply a pawn, or worse. You would never lay a hand on me."

"Yes I will. I will do whatever it takes to get you to talk." Agent Prentiss feels horrible for what she is doing to the kid who came to save her. But honestly she doesn't believe Mr. Cyrus or Christopher for a second. For all she knows this kid could be a member of the ranch. They just want another excuse to beat her.

"How did you get those cuts? How about those bruises?" Asks Captain James.

"I got into a fight."

"When?"

"A few weeks ago." Agent Prentiss says easily.

"Really? Cause I think you are lying. The fact that you answered my questions without getting defensive makes me think you are lying." Agent Prentiss tries to intervene but fails. "You see typically if you got defensive then you would be lying about them. But since I am a captive the person holding me hostage would never answer of any of my questions. So you are lying and the other proof of evidence is your bruises seem pretty recent. The blood on your shirt tells me that as well.

"What are you some sort of cop?"

"I also know you are not the hostage taker because of two reasons. One you wouldn't have blood on your shirt because that would mean you were not able to control your hostage. Which in the unlikely chance you were unable to control your captive then you would have changed your shirt. Instead you are still in the same clothes which means you are a captive here as well."

"Wow, so you are a cop?"

"What's going to happen when they realize I will not answer any of your questions? Are they going to beat you as punishment?"

"You are wrong. No one is beating me kid. You are the only one who is going to be beaten."

"I would like to see you try." Agent Prentiss squats so she is at eye level with Captain James.

She pulls on the Captain's hair and says, "You will talk or face some serious consequences."

"Good luck." The door slams open as Mr. Cyrus and Christopher enters the room. Their guns are loaded and their guns are pointed at the two agents. Captain James is already in a surrendering position, on her knees. Mr. Cyrus points his gun at Agent Prentiss and motions for her to put her hands up.

Agent Prentiss raises her hands while Christopher says, "Get down on your knees Agent and put your hand behind your head interlocking your fingers." Agent Prentiss did as she was told. Captain James's suspicions were wrong. This was the agent she was looking for. It was pretty stupid that she never saw a picture of the FBI agent before going in to rescue her. However the past is done.

Mr. Cyrus then says, "Okay Agent Prentiss you tried to get her to talk and now you know your punishment."

"What do you mean?" Replies Agent Prentiss. Showing her Mr. Cyrus orders Christopher,

"Tie Agent Prentiss's hands and put her on the bed. Now hold the kid down and make her watch."

"Watch what?" Agent Prentiss is resisting. She is trying to undo her bounds and kicking Christopher. "What are you doing to me?" She shouts.

"We warned you Agent that you would get punished." Christopher tells Agent Prentiss.

Agent Prentiss protests, "You barely gave me a chance to speak to her. Interrogations take time, not minutes. They could take hours before you could break someone."

Christopher ignores Agent Prentiss and very slowly reaches for Agent Prentiss's pants' buckle. Meanwhile both the FBI agent and Captain James are trying to break loose."

"CYRUS! We had a deal!" Shouts Captain James. Never before has the IIB agent called someone without a title. For this to happen the IIB agent was pissed off to the nth degree.

"And so we did kid." Retorts Mr. Cyrus. "Tell us something about yourself and I will honor our agreement." Agent Prentiss has a very confused look on her face while she looks to the young girl before her as to what deal they could have made. The Captain thinks very quickly for a good response when she says, "I am a captain in an agency."

"Which agency Captain?"

"No, no, no. You said one thing. Let Agent Prentiss go and leave completely and I'll tell you which agency."

"I don't think so. Christopher. Get the Captain up and put her on the bed. Then put Agent Prentiss where the Captain was just at." Christopher throws Agent Prentiss on the floor. She is about to get up when Mr. Cyrus points his gun at her and points it downward. She lies down on the floor with her hands tied behind her back. Agent Prentiss looks from Christopher to Mr. Cyrus to Captain James. Next Christopher pulls Captain James from her knees and brings her towards the bed. He cuts her ropes and puts the knife to her back. Captain James would never try something so long as Agent Prentiss was at risk. Captain James raises her hands to her shoulders. Christopher makes Captain James lie down on her back on the bed. When she does he puts her hands above her shoulders and ties first her right hand to the bedpost to her right then her left hand to the bedpost to her left. Then he ties her legs in the same way to the bedposts below her. Captain James realizes what is going to happen. She tries to get Agent Prentiss's attention to tell her not to react. However Agent Prentiss is arguing with Mr. Cyrus.

"Please Mr. Cyrus, just let her go. I am the adult, I am the FBI agent. Let her go and keep me. Please sir."

"Enough. I will not change this up again. Agent Prentiss, you better keep your mouth shut, or you will face the same punishment as that kid over there." Then he whispers to Agent Prentiss, "Deal or no deal. I will honor what I just told you." Mr. Cyrus grabs the bat Agent Prentiss had. He walks over to Captain James and circles the bed. Her eyes are wide with fear for only a moment. Then they go determined and she glares at Mr. Cyrus. He then swings the bat at Captain James's stomach. She gasps for air as Agent Prentiss almost screams. Mr. Cyrus drops the bat and beats Captain James in the face. Her screams are muffled by the cloth tied in her mouth. Mr. Cyrus stops beating Captain face is bloody with cuts and bruises. Mr. Cyrus then gets on top of Captain James. He slowly lowers the Captain's pants and then panties. Captain James realizes what is happening and refuses to be in the moment. She closes her eyes and breathes in through her nose and out with her mouth. Captain James hears a scream and she looks over towards Agent Prentiss. Agent Prentiss had been hit hard and now lies on the ground. Christopher has smacked her for no apparent reason. Captain James feels Mr. Cyrus lifting himself off of her and off the bed. She opens her eyes again and finds Mr. Cyrus looking at Agent Prentiss with hungry eyes. Mr. Cyrus then says to Christopher, "Ben likes what he see."

"She is a good catch." Replies Christopher.

"Indeed she is." Mr. Cyrus then unties Captain James. He ties her hands together behind her back and puts her on her knees next to Agent Prentiss. Mr. Cyrus then unties Agent Prentiss and forces her on the bed. He ties Agent Prentiss up the same way as he did with the Captain. Mr. Cyrus then takes the bat and repeats what he did to Captain James onto Agent Prentiss. Captain James was enraged at Mr. Cyrus. Her protests were unheard as the cloth in her mouth stayed in place. Christopher held Captain James down on her knees making sure the Captain watched every single move. Captain James being forced to watch Agent Prentiss's humiliation was Mr. Cyrus's additional torture for Captain James for not cooperating. Captain James stops protesting. She looks down in shame and vows she will not let another hand touch the FBI agent before her. Finally Mr. Cyrus is done torturing the two agents. He asks Captain James, "Which was more enjoyable for you? Watching it? Or having it done to you?" Captain James looks disgusted and glad she doesn't have to answer for Mr. Cyrus has walked out. Christopher first forces Captain James onto the ground. He makes sure that her hands are still bound. Next he ties her feet together. Christopher then forces Captain James back to her knees and ties a rope in between her bounds. Her hands and feet are now attached thus making her stay on her knees and unable to walk or virtually move. Christopher then walks over to Agent Prentiss. He unties one hand and then puts half of the rope on that hand. Then he unties the other and bounds it to her other hand behind her back. Then Christopher unties her feet and leaves the room. The two agents sit in silence. Unable to meet each other's eyes. While Agent Prentiss was being raped, she tried to think of anything but Jennifer. She knew that if she thought of Jennifer, anytime they made love, she would revert back to Mr. Cyrus. Instead she thought about how they were going to get out and who the teenage girl was. All Agent Prentiss was thankful for was that no one on the team had heard her humiliation and especially not Jennifer. If Jennifer had heard her being raped, she didn't think either of them would have been able to handle it. Agent Prentiss just hopes that they would be rescued soon.


	11. Torture

**Chapter 9- Torture **

Agent Prentiss tries to undo the binds on her hands. They are tied too tightly for her to cut it loose. She looks over to the teenager. The teenage girl is wearing military clothing but not America's. With no insignia or name or country, the FBI agent has no idea who this girl is. Agent Prentiss then walks over to the Captain. "Hey." Captain James refuses to look at her. She is too ashamed of what happened. Captain James is the leader of the IIB but she was reduced to a normal teenage girl in that position. Captain James is also guilt ridden of what happened to Agent Prentiss. Captain James knows she owes the FBI agent an explanation but she cannot give it to her. It's not that she doesn't want to tell Agent Prentiss who she is, if she does someone is going to end up dead. Captain James is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Agent Prentiss tries to get the IIB agent's attention again, "Hey, Kid. Come on look at me; talk to me. We need to talk if we plan to escape." Captain James averts her eyes even more. She is unable to face Agent Prentiss. Captain James feels responsible for Agent Prentiss's humiliation and torture. How could she have a conversation with this woman? Agent Prentiss needs to get Captain James's attention. She needs to know who this kid is and how she got here. More importantly how much help will she be. Agent Prentiss needs to get the Captain to talk so she tries something that is really below the belt. "Look at me." Agent Prentiss orders, "You owe me that much for letting them do that to me." Captain James looks at Agent Prentiss. The FBI agent's face is kind. There is no anger on the Captain.

"I'm sorry Agent Prentiss. I had no intention of getting you hurt in the process. This was not how it was supposed to go." Captain James apologizes.

"Hey. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." Agent Prentiss assures.

"No it is not ok." Replies Captain James stubbornly. "It is all my fault. We made a deal and he broke it and I let him break it. You shouldn't even be here. You should have been back with your team by now but no, you are still here."

The FBI agent part of Agent Prentiss couldn't hide itself, "What was the deal? And what do you mean by 'You shouldn't even be here?'"

"Nothing. It doesn't even matter anymore."

"Will you please tell me? I don't blame you for what happened. Though you do owe me an explanation, it was inevitable to what just occurred."

"No I can't. It goes against everything I believe in."

"And what is that?"

"I can't say." What Captain James won't tell Agent Prentiss is the loss of human life is what she doesn't believe in. So long as no one at the ranch knows Captain James's true identity they will not be killed.

Agent Prentiss asks, Captain? Did they beat you?

"What?" Captain James asks surprised by the sudden change of topic.

"Did they beat you?"

" You saw them." Replies the Captain.

"No, I mean before that. Did they beat you while I wasn't there?"

"Yes." Captain James says while averting her eyes, but just for a second.

Agent Prentiss presses on, "They grab you by the hair and drag you?"

"Yes."

"Did they kick and punch you?"

"Why are you making me go through this? Please Agent. Don't make me do this. Please." Begs Captain James.

"Look you owe me Captain. You were the one who made the deal with Cyrus. You didn't have to and yet you did and that deal fell through. Because of the deal it is why they raped and beat me. You owe me and you will answer all of my questions honestly. Is that clear?" Agent Prentiss cringes internally at her line of questioning. She is badgering a teenage rape victim like she is an unsub. What would Jennifer think of her doing this?

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes ma'am." Captain James feels no anger towards the FBI agent just guilt. She is right; it was the Captain's fault. Though required by law to make that deal, it was her fault regardless that it fell through.

"Do people actually call you 'Captain?'?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What is your name?"

"Ma'am, I cannot answer that." Captain James pleads with Agent Prentiss.

"Fine, how old are you?"

"Sixteen ma'am."

"How did you get here on the ranch? He said you came to rescue me. Is that true?"

"Yes ma'am it is true." Admits Captain James.

"What was the deal you made with Cyrus that he just broke?:

"Agent Prentiss please don't make me tell you."

"Why not'?"

"It's not important."

"Tell me Captain."

"Please. No, ma'am. Please I am begging you. Do not order me to."

"Now Captain, you promised and now you will abide by that promise."

"Mr. Cyrus broke his promise."

"So now you are just like Cyrus. I thought you were better than him but I guess I was wrong."

"I'm done answering questions Agent Prentiss." Captain James shuts her eyes and breathes heavily. She is trying to get the adrenaline pumping through her to stop. Agent Prentiss realizes she won't get anywhere with the teenager before her. She sits down on the bed in their room. "I'm sorry Agent Prentiss. You were never supposed to go through this."

"Why are you worth so much? After all you are just a kid."

"Look I am a lot more valuable to them then you are. If I could just figure out a way to get you out of here, it would become a lot simpler."

"How is that?" Before Captain James could answer Mr. Cyrus comes back into the room. Agent Prentiss stands up with her hands still tied behind her back. Captain James is still on her knees. Mr. Cyrus says, "On your knees." Agent Prentiss gets onto her knees. "It's time to have some fun." Mr. Cyrus then goes up to Captain James and cuts the ropes off of her and does the same for Agent Prentiss. They stay on their knees with fierce looks in their eyes. Mr. Cyrus points his gun at Agent Prentiss, "Get up." When Agent Prentiss does he goes over to Captain James and puts his gun to her head. "Take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?" Agent Prentiss asks frightened.

"Take it off, now." Mr. Cyrus orders. Agent Prentiss does reluctantly and immediately feels embarrassed and exposed. She still has her bra on but nevertheless still feels humiliated. Captain James looks at the ground.

When Christopher sees Captain James averting her eyes he orders, "Look up." Captain James does and Agent Prentiss's face turns a darker red. Captain James too blushes and feels uncomfortable looking at the half naked woman. Mr. Cyrus then nods to Christopher who grabs Agent Prentiss's arm and leads her to the bed. Agent Prentiss's first thought was she was going to get raped again but that didn't happen. Instead she is instructed to lay face first on the bed and hold onto the metal bed frame. The bed frame has poles where Agent Prentiss grabs with her hands. Christopher moves her hair off to the side of her shoulder.

Mr. Cyrus says, "Agent Prentiss, if you make a sound, the Captain will be beaten. Do you understand?"

Agent Prentiss doesn't say anything so Christopher grabs her hair and forcefully pulls back on it, "Do you understand?" Growls Christopher.

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss replies.

Satisfied with her answer Mr. Cyrus takes out a cigarette and lights it. He walks over to Agent Prentiss and Christopher walks over to Captain James. Agent Prentiss can now smell smoke but doesn't know what's happening until she feels the top of the cigarette on her back. Agent Prentiss softly screams in pain. Christopher then punches Captain James across the face where she too grunts in pain. Mr. Cyrus repeats putting the cigarette onto Agent Prentiss body. This time she stays quiet but tears are flowing down her face. When Mr. Cyrus puts the cigarette again on Agent Prentiss back, a gasp escapes her lips and Captain James is kicked in the stomach. Captain James grunts in pain. "Please stop." Captain James says, "Please stop hurting her."Agent Prentiss couldn't believe her ears. "Please, burn me instead. Torture me, just don't hurt Agent Prentiss. Please Mr. Cyrus."

"Okay I'll stop hurting Agent Prentiss." Both of the agents were in shock that the plea worked. Mr. Cyrus pulls Agent Prentiss off the bed and pushes her to her knees.

Mr. Cyrus then roughly grabs the Captain and says, "Beat her."A look of shock goes through both of the agents' faces.

"Excuse me?" Asks Captain James.

"You heard me. Beat her."

"But you just said-" Captain James stumbles.

Mr. Cyrus interrupts, "I said I would stop hurting her. But you." Mr. Cyrus lets his voice trail off. "Beat her."

"No sir." Captain James says smoothly. Captain James has never laid a hand on anyone who didn't deserve it. Not only that but if she does as Mr. Cyrus commands, she will be arrested.

"If you don't Captain, I will. Now beat her!" Commands Mr. Cyrus.

"No sir I can't." Whispers Captain James. Mr. Cyrus then turns walks up to Captain James and punches her in the stomach and Captain James falls to her knees. Then Mr. Cyrus pushes Agent Prentiss down so she is lying down on her stomach. Mr. Cyrus kicks her in the side. Agent Prentiss lets out a scream that pierces through Captain James. Agent Prentiss rolls onto her side and Mr. Cyrus keeps kicking the FBI agent over and over again. Captain James is finally able to get to her feet where she rushes towards Mr. Cyrus ignoring Christopher who was trying to grab her. Mr. Cyrus tries to punch her away but Captain James keeps dodging his blows. She'll keep this up forever if it means saving Agent Prentiss from another blow. Finally Christopher pulls out his .45 caliber gun and cocks it at Agent Prentiss's head. Captain James looks to see a gun at the agent's head and Christopher standing there.

He says, "Stop fighting or she dies." Captain James instantly stops fighting where Mr. Cyrus grabs Captain James, punches her in the stomach and forces her to her knees. Christopher and Mr. Cyrus switch places and Captain James is held down as Mr. Cyrus continues his beating of Agent Prentiss.

Knowing the condition is still in place Captain James cannot hold her tongue anymore, "Stop! Please just stop. I'll do it."

"Do what?" Asks Mr. Cyrus. Captain James looks at Agent Prentiss and sees something that she has never seen in the Agent's eyes before. Fear, absolute fear. Captain James thinks back to part of her conversation with Agent Jareau.

"_Tell me something about Agent Prentiss."_

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Anything,"_

"_Emily has something a lot of us don't have. She has the strength to keep fighting. She will never show anything when she is scared. No one will be able to tell she is scared. She looks calm relaxed, even her speech is calm and even except there is always one thing that gives her away."_

"_What is that?"_

"_Her eyes. Her eyes tell everything. If she is truly afraid you'll be able to see it in her eyes." _

Captain James looks at Agent Prentiss's fearful eyes and says, "I'll beat her."


	12. Guilt

**I'm so sorry it has taken me a long time to post. I have just been busy with family and whatnot. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Without further delay another chapter is on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Guilt**

Mr. Cyrus stops beating Agent Prentiss and walks over to Captain James. Agent Prentiss is lying on the floor covered in blood and bruises. Mr. Cyrus motions for Christopher to move and Christopher points his gun at Agent Prentiss. Captain James still on her knees waits there, not moving until further orders. Mr. Cyrus grabs Captain James's hair and pulls back. Captain James grabs her hair to ease the minor pain. Mr. Cyrus commands, "Walk." Captain James stands up and walks slowly towards Agent Prentiss. Mr. Cyrus lets go of Captain James and he roughly forces Agent Prentiss to her knees. He ties her hands behind her back so the FBI agent will be unable to defend herself from the IIB agent. Mr. Cyrus pulls Agent Prentiss's hair back slightly and says, "Now." Captain James walks toward the FBI agent and fake punches her in the stomach. Agent Prentiss leans forward and gasps in pain. However Mr. Cyrus will not have it for charades. He pulls on Agent Prentiss's hair hard and she is upright again. "No, beat her face with your fists."

Worry spreads across Captain James's face. Agent Prentiss knowing the look says, "I can take it Captain. You cannot do a damn thing. You're weak and spineless. I bet a little girl can punch me better than you can you bitch." Captain James, realizing what is happening knows that this will be her last act as Director of the IIB; she punches Agent Prentiss in the face. Agent Prentiss doesn't help Captain James's emotions when she taunts, "Is that the best you got?"

Captain James hits the other side her of her face and Agent Prentiss starts to cough up blood. Captain James states, "I think she has had enough."

Mr. Cyrus retorts bitterly, "I'll be the judge of that. Beat her again" Captain James has never done something this bad while undercover. But as Mr. Cyrus was about to speak she draws back her fist and beats Agent Prentiss one last time. Agent Prentiss is now unconscious. Just what Captain James wanted; now Agent Prentiss can't be hurt anymore at least for the time being. Mr. Cyrus says, "Nice work Captain." He and Christopher walk out of the room not even bothering to bind Captain James. They figure if she was willing to come as a hostage to save Agent Prentiss, she won't leave without her. Even if she does she won't be able to take her out. They do lock the door from the outside but that is all. Agent Prentiss is in desperate need of medical attention but she is trapped in this room. Captain James looked around the room for a bandage to stop the bleeding on Agent Prentiss's arm. Somehow she had gotten cut in one of the struggles. Most likely before Captain James even had become a hostage. Captain James rips off part of her sleeve and ties it around Agent Prentiss's arm. Captain James then wipes the blood off the FBI agent's face using the bed covers. Captain James is able to get the dry blood off Agent Prentiss's face. When all the blood has been removed Captain James sees a split lip, and countless bruises all over the FBI agent's face. No doubt there were more on the rest of her body. Captain James is full of guilt but she needs to keep her identity a secret. Captain James tries to get the binds off of Agent Prentiss. At a few more tries Captain James was finally able to cut the ropes off using a nail in the wall. Next Captain James puts on Agent Prentiss's shirt. The Captain doesn't want Agent Prentiss to be lying half naked and unconscious. Besides it is quite possible that Agent Jareau would kill the Captain because Captain James promised Agent Jareau that she would take full responsibility to what happened to Agent Prentiss while the IIB agent was at the ranch. Agent Prentiss is now fully clothed and clean as she could be. Captain James has reverted back to her training as a United States Marine. She stands at an "At Ease" position and waits.

Hours pass and Agent Prentiss hasn't stirred. She is not dead but is barely alive. Mr. Cyrus came in an hour after Agent Prentiss became unconscious. Mr. Cyrus takes Captain James to a different room where they beat her for no less than twenty minutes. They are upset that Agent Prentiss still hasn't woken up yet but they take their anger out on Captain James. Once Mr. Cyrus and Christopher are done torturing Captain James they return her to her "cell" and Captain James goes back into her standing position.

Forty eight hours later and Agent Prentiss finally stirs. It is possible that she has woken up before then but Captain James might have easily been either asleep or taken to be beaten. Agent Prentiss opens her eyes and looks around the room. She sees Captain James standing at an "At Ease" position like in the military. Agent Prentiss tries to sit up but Captain James rushes forward to stop her, "Ma'am. Please do not try to sit up. You are hurt pretty badly." Agent Prentiss agrees and lies back down on the bed. Captain James stands in her military stance not looking at Agent Prentiss. She refuses to meet eyes with the FBI agent. As Agent Prentiss stares at the young captain she realizes that she has lost her jacket and is only in her military pants and shirt. Her shoes and socks are gone. Agent Prentiss's eyes linger on new bruises that have formed on Captain James's arms. Agent Prentiss thinks to herself, "What did they do to her?"

Agent Prentiss asks aloud, "How long have I been out?"

"About forty eight hours, ma'am."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember ma'am?"

"The last thing was-was-was Cyrus beating me I think. He held me down and then I was out. He did this right?"

"Is anything broken you think? Captain James asks to avoid the question.

"Nothing is broken. I'm good."

"Agent Prentiss you need to rest. Go back to sleep ma'am."

Agent Prentiss does not argue as she falls back asleep. Mr. Cyrus then walks in and takes Captain James to another room. "You know Captain, it isn't very nice to make others take the blame for what you did." With that he punches her and beats her until Captain James is barely conscious. "It isn't very nice." Mr. Cyrus repeats. Mr. Cyrus then drags Captain James to her cell and ties her hands together and leaves the room. Captain James can hear the door click behind her.

Agent Prentiss sits up on the bed, "At least he tied your hands in front of you instead of behind you."

Captain James looks at Agent Prentiss. Her hands are bound again the same way as Captain James's is and without thinking Captain James blurts, "You know what, Agent Prentiss, you are so very lucky. You aren't bound by the same rules as I am. You know sometimes I just hate my job, ma'am. I just hate it."

"You didn't have to come you know. I could have handled it. Agent Hotchner didn't have to send a kid in here to save me. That's pretty insulting if I may say so with no offense to you."

"Agent Prentiss, if you knew who I was you wouldn't have said that. You would be grateful that I was here. And for the record, I'm sure you could have handled it Agent Prentiss, however my job prohibits it. Bad things would happen if I didn't come to help.

"And you think this is helping Captain?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How?"

Captain James doesn't want to say. But she feels she has no choice now. "I'm the one keeping you alive. If I wasn't here they would have killed you. If I keep my identity a secret, we both will live. So long as I keep who I am a secret they can't kill me and they won't kill you."

"Why is that?"

"They want-no they need to know who I am. If they killed me, then this could be worse than just holding an FBI agent hostage. So they are trying to get me to tell them who I am and who I work for. As soon as I do, you are as good as dead Agent Prentiss. The reason you are alive is because they know I will not talk if you are dead. I came into get you and they know that. If you die, that would defeat the mission. Don't you think ma'am?"

Agent Prentiss just say there in stunned silence. What could this kid be worth? Who was she?

* * *

Lieutenant Hunter paces back and forth with Agent Hotchner. It had been two days since they last heard from Agent Prentiss and Captain James. From what they could decode from Dr. Reid was that Agent Prentiss hadn't been anywhere near the rest of the ranch. He is unaware of the IIB's presence at the hostage situation though so unaware that Captain James is somewhere on the ranch as well. Lieutenant Hunter deducts that Captain James and Agent Prentiss are being held together somewhere. "Sir?"

This time it is Agent Jareau who wishes to speak with him. "Yes Agent Jareau."

"Can I speak to you, privately?"

"Of course ma'am." The Lieutenant is well aware of Agent Jareau's relationship with Agent Prentiss. His boss had told him all about it before she went undercover.

"Sir, I may not be a profiler but I can see that you are fully aware of what is happening between me and Emily. There is a sense of understanding as opposed to Captain James where she had a sense of questioning and suspecting. Am I correct?"

Lieutenant Hunter felt that there was no point to denying it, "Yes ma'am, you are correct. Captain James told me before she went undercover. She wanted someone else to know what is going on between you and Agent Prentiss. Someone on the outside who could help you, Agent Jareau, and that person is me."

"Sir I want to be very honest with you. I trust you, your team and your boss. But I don't care who you are at this very moment because I am going to tell you something, so open your ears and listen." Lieutenant Hunter flinched slightly at the tone of Agent Jareau's voice and swears her hand moved to her sidearm. "If something happens to Emily or Spence I will not hesitate. I have been told I have the best shot in the FBI." Lieutenant Hunter was right because now Agent Jareau still had her hand on her sidearm waiting for the Lieutenant to say something.

"Yes ma'am. I do believe you and I promise we will do everything we can to get everyone out safely."

With one last stern glare from Agent Jareau she leaves and then Sergeant Windsman comes up, "What was that about sir?"

"Jacob, don't ever get her pissed off. She just threatened to kill all of us if Agent Prentiss is killed."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Not let Agent Prentiss get killed." Lieutenant Hunter runs to Agent Hotchner so they can think up of a plan for Mr. Cyrus's next negotiation. It lasts through the night and both Agent Jareau and Agent Prentiss sleep with the same notion in their heads. They wished they were back in DC and that they were together in bed. But that would not come for a few more days.


	13. Torture Part II

**Sorry. This chapter is a pretty long chapter but also filled with more violence. So with that said he is chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11- Torture Part II**

Agent Prentiss is the first one awake. She looks around the room and sees that their water dish has been refilled along with a plate of food. She makes her way over there and gives thanks that her hands are bound in front of her so she doesn't look like a dog trying to get water. She eats her half of the food and makes a cup out of her hands and drinks some water. Captain James wakes up a few minutes later. She too eats and drinks some water. She leans back on the wall while Agent Prentiss sits on the bed. They don't know if Mr. Cyrus is going to come in and torture them or not today. It's been five days since Agent Prentiss became a hostage and four days for Captain James. Agent Prentiss still doesn't know anything about the kid while Captain James seems to know a lot more about Agent Prentiss. "Agent Prentiss?"

"Yes Captain?"

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" Agent Prentiss asks very confused.

"How did you know it was the right thing to date Agent Jareau?"

Agent Prentiss's face was a mix of hurt, surprise, and shock. "How did you know?" not even bothering to deny it because the look the Captain gave her, Agent Prentiss knew the Captain was in on the secret.

"Agent Jareau told me. Agent Jareau had a similar response to you just now. At least he was able to hide it a little better than you just did ma'am."

"He but-"

"Yes ma'am. Jason Jareau, your boyfriend was able to hide it much better than you despite the fact he is a horrible liar ma'am." Captain James knew these people were religious and if Mr. Cyrus was watching, the Captain didn't know what he would do if they found out that Agent Prentiss was a lesbian.

"That's right Jason is a terrible liar. I guess I like him for a very long time; almost since we started working together." Agent Prentiss says playing along.

"Your bosses are ok with inter-department dating?"

"Well actually they don't know about us. Only Garcia knows about us and she only knows because she walked in on us."

"I see ma'am."

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

Just then Mr. Cyrus walks in. "Did you enjoy breakfast?"

Agent Prentiss just glares but Captain James coughs indicating she needs to say something. "Yes sir." Replies Agent Prentiss.

"How about you Captain?"

Captain James replies, "It's hard to enjoy breakfast when you are being held against your will."

For that remark Captain James was greeted with a slap across the face."I suggest you be more polite to your hosts Captain, it doesn't end well for people who are not."

"Is that a threat Mr. Cyrus?"

"No, not a threat, it's a statement of fact." Mr. Cyrus says with an evil grin on his face. To say that the two agents were scared would be an understatement. Captain James wanted to get under his skin so he would torture her and not Agent Prentiss but she didn't want to die. "I'll be back ladies."

When they were alone again Agent Prentiss says, "What the hell was that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Captain James can see that Agent Prentiss is truly scared for her and says, "I'm sorry Agent Prentiss. But to be honest Agent Jareau scares me more than he does."

Agent Prentiss looks into the eyes of the Captain and sees she is being serious. "Yes, Jason can have that affect on people."

Mr. Cyrus walks back in with Christopher holding an object behind his back. Mr. Cyrus says, "Ladies, Christopher has something behind his back. Which one of you wants it?"

Before Agent Prentiss can volunteer herself she hears Captain James speak, "What do you mean by that?"

"Which one of you wants it?"

"Which one of us wants the physical torture?" Captain James has a hunch that whoever volunteers will be the one beating the other.

"Which one of you wants it?" By avoiding the question Captain James doesn't say anything more. She is going to let Agent Prentiss make this decision. They lock eyes and her brown eyes say that she is going to offer herself up. She is going to because the FBI agent still needs her honor. "Which one of you wants it?" Mr. Cyrus asks again. Agent Prentiss sands up indicating she will take it. Mr. Cyrus pulls out a knife and unbinds her hands while Christopher pulls the whip out from behind his back. Captain James's suspicions were correct that whoever volunteered would be the one beating the other. She doesn't look at Agent Prentiss and instead glares at Mr. Cyrus. Captain James hopes that Agent Prentiss won't feel guilty about this. Captain James knows this won't happen but she could always hope. "Agent Prentiss, take the whip." Orders Mr. Cyrus.

"No, I can't." Agent Prentiss defies. She looks at the Captain on the ground but the Captain will not meet her gaze. "No I will not." Agent Prentiss drops the whip and walks away from Mr. Cyrus.

"Yes you will." The order did not come from Mr. Cyrus. Instead came from the quiet voice from the floor. The tone was soft but firm. "Yes you will Agent Prentiss. That's an-" Captain James stops short. She couldn't let Mr. Cyrus know that she was higher up in the chain of command than Agent Prentiss. She then remembers something she learned from Agent Jareau.

* * *

"_Agent Jareau, I'm about to go onto the ranch and try to get Agent Prentiss out." Agent Jareau nods allowing Captain James to continue. "If I have to stay there with her, is there any way I would be able to communicate with Agent Prentiss without Mr. Cyrus knowing?"_

"_She does speak several languages."_

"_Do you know which ones?" _

"_Arabic, Italian, Spanish and some Russian." Captain James nods. Captain James is fluent in Hebrew, Italian, Spanish, French, Arabic, German, and some Portuguese. As director of the IIB she needs to know a lot of languages so not to be tricked when they enter other countries._

* * *

"Agente Prentiss favore signora," Captain James begins in Italian as a look of shock goes over the FBI agent. Agent Prentiss was unaware of Captain James's ability to speak Italian. Agent Prentiss automatically translates in her head. "Agent Prentiss please ma'am." ""Ho bisogno di tu smettere. Sia che tu mi creda o no, io sono il tuo superiore e vi sto ordinando a picchiarmi e fare come il signor Cryus dice. Mi hai capito? Captain James told her, "I need you to stop. Whether you believe me or not, I am your superior and I am ordering you to beat me and do as Mr. Cyrus says. Do you understand me?" Agent Prentiss seems to believe Captain James because she walks over to the whip and picks it up.

Mr. Cyrus looks utterly confused but whatever the Captain said worked so he says to her, "Agent Prentiss, you are a smart person. You can figure out what I want you to do with that."

Agent Prentiss nods, "Yes sir." She walks over to the Captain James, looks her in the eye and says, "Sì, signora, capisco." Agent Prentiss said in Italian, "Yes ma'am I understand." Captain James realizes that Agent Prentiss will not disrespect the chain of command. Captain James closes her eyes as Agent Prentiss lifts up the whip. The pain came fast, sharp and quick. There is a longer lasting effect then a simple beating. Agent Prentiss whips Captain James in the back again and again.

After ten whips Mr. Cyrus says, "Enough Agent Prentiss." Agent Prentiss looks relieved to not have to whip the poor child anymore. Then a rush of guilt washes over the FBI agent.

"Come with us Agent Prentiss." Christopher says roughly grabbing Agent Prentiss's arm and taking the whip out of her hand.

Before they take her out of the basement all together Captain James screams in Italian, "Ora siamo pari." Now they were even Captain James said to Agent Prentiss. As Agent Prentiss is led out of the room. Her hands are tied behind her back again and she is brought up to the bedroom she was once put into many days ago. She stays up in the room with her hands tied behind her back.

Then she realizes something, "I'm ok," she says to the window. "Last time I saw the Captain, she was alive." Then Agent Prentiss drifts off to a slumber that goes on and off for the rest of the day and throughout the night. All she thinks about is Jennifer and how she wishes she could hold her lover in her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile Captain James is having a harder time than Agent Prentiss is. Christopher and Mr. Cyrus return downstairs and Mr. Cyrus says to Captain James, "What did you say to her? What were your exact words?"

"What were my exact words to whom Mr. Cyrus?"

Mr. Cyrus kicks Captain James in the stomach. "You know who." Growls Mr. Cyrus. "What did you say to her?" Mr. Cyrus screams at Captain James.

Captain James says, "I told her you all were going to hell." That didn't set well with Mr. Cyrus and he walks out of the room leaving Christopher with a whip, rope, and a bed alone with Captain James. Captain James expected this. At least they weren't torturing Agent Prentiss anymore. So long as they were with Captain James, they were not with Agent Prentiss. Christopher cuts the ropes off of Captain James, tears off her shirt and then reties her hands behind her back. Captain James feels exposed and indecent but says nothing.

Christopher says to her, "You know what? it is pretty stupid of you to stay quiet like you are now." With that he cracks the whip and it hits Captain James. He does this for several minutes enjoying the screams that Captain James could not contain any longer. Afterwards Christopher half carries and half drags Captain James onto the bed and proceeds to rape her. When Christopher is finished he leaves the room and Captain James is left without a shirt on, in just her bra and underwear and her hands bound behind her back. Captain James withers in pain on the bed and cries quietly. She is happy that Agent Prentiss wasn't down here to see her humiliation and now see her crying. She just hopes that Agent Prentiss isn't going to be hurt anymore. Captain James goes to sleep and like Agent Prentiss goes in and out of sleep until the next day.

* * *

Agent Jareau wakes up the next day exhausted. All this stress was not good on the baby but she couldn't help it. Agent Jareau exits her tent, and walks over to the team to see what they are working on. Commander Davis sees Agent Jareau coming towards them. "I've got it." She says to the team. "Agent Jareau." She grabs the FBI agent's hand and leads her away from the two teams.

"What are you doing Commander?" Agent Jareau asks very confused.

"Look I am not going to lie to you. They are working on a tactical invasion of the ranch. They don't want you there because they feel that-"

Agent Jareau cuts off Commander Davis, "I won't have a clear head in the matter?"

"Yes ma'am." Admits Commander Davis.

"Why do they believe that?"

Commander Davis takes a deep breath before continuing, "Because they see that you are having a harder time than the rest of the team. And before you deny it ma'am, we know it's true. Stop lying to yourself and to the team." Agent Jareau tries to interject some sort of denial but fails, "They know there is something more between the two of you and they are just waiting until you guys are ready. With that said, they don't want you working on the tactical invasion plan because they know your vision will be clouded with your need to get Agent Prentiss out alive."

"Commander that is not true." Agent Jareau denies unconvincingly even to herself.

"Agent Jareau, I may be younger than you but please don't treat me as stupid. I am also higher up in the chain of command than you. I don't want to have to order you to stay away from the table over there, but I will if I have to."

Agent Jareau looks defeated, "Yes ma'am." Commander Davis then hands some sort of walkie talkie to Agent Jareau "Commander what is this?"

"With this you will be able to hear everything that goes on in the ranch. Since today you will be away from the main station at least if we hear anything new, so will you. Now Agent Jareau, don't abuse this." Commander Davis adds sternly.

"No ma'am. Of course not ma'am." Assures Agent Jareau. Satisfied, Commander Davis walks back over to where the team is discussing different plans.


	14. Contact and Release

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write this up. I have been out of town and then I have been sick and I just didn't have the time to write it, plus with school starting. Anyways to make it up, I made it longer. This is the longest post I have written so far. So without anymore delay, he is the story.**

Chapter 12-Contact and Release

Commander Davis reaches back to the team in time to hear Sergeant Windsman say, "Agent Prentiss is alive. If that is true it must mean the Captain James is as well. Right Agents?"

Agent Rossi looks out into the horizon before he says, "It's difficult to say Sergeant. The whole idea was that Captain James would take all the fault off of Agent Prentiss and blame herself correct?" Nods from the IIB team confirm this statement so Agent Rossi continues, "Which means that Captain James has a 50-50 chance of getting out alive." A look of horror goes over the members of the IIB. They all look to Lieutenant Hunter. After all he is the boss and he should know what to do.

"Agent Rossi, there is no way to get Dr. Reid to suggest releasing a child again." Asks Lieutenant Hunter.

"Correct, not at the moment." Answers Agent Rossi.

"Okay so you need to suggest it."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"What you need to do is basically start asking how Agent Prentiss is and if he could let people go. Keep at it until he gives in."

Agent Jareau comes over, "Do you think that will work?"

Agent Hotchner becomes angry, "JJ! We told you to stay away from here."

Agent Jareau looks Agent Hotchner straight in the eye, "Actually Hotch, you or anyone else haven't ordered me to stay away. It was merely a suggestion. Hotch I'm sorry I just can't sit around not being able to get Prentiss or Reid out alive."

Agent Hotchner orders, "I am ordering you to stay over at that table or anywhere for that matter that isn't here. Defy this order JJ." Agent Hotchner lets his threat trail off.

Agent Jareau responds, "Yes sir." She walks away holding back tears.

A few hours later Agent Jareau is listening to the walkie talkie given to her by Commander Davis. She thinks back to when she heard Agent Prentiss's voice after four days of hearing nothing after the Captain went in to save Agent Prentiss.

_Agent Jareau is sitting with her team and the IIB team when they hear some static on the speaker. They all gather around the stereo listening when they hear a voice, "I'm ok."_

_Everyone exhales deeply when they hear Agent Prentiss's voice again. Agent Jareau is on the verge of tears. Agent Prentiss continues, "Last time I saw the Captain she was alive." Agent Jareau walks away from everyone crying with relief that her lover was still alive. _

That's all they heard for the rest of the night and still haven't heard back from Agent Prentiss. Agent Jareau again listens for any sign that could indicate what Mr. Cyrus's next move would be. That's when Agent Jareau and the rest of the team hear Mr. Cyrus saying something to Christopher.

"Christopher, I think it's time. It is obvious that the Captain isn't going to say anything about who she is. We should just forget about her and continue on to out next plans."

"I think you are right. Are you going to call them?"

"I think we need to establish the trust again. Get Spencer in here."

Dr. Reid walks through the door followed by Christopher, "You asked to see me?"

"Yeah, what was your original plan? To see if they would tell the truth?"

"Call them up and say you'll release a kid and you won't harm the FBI agent if they tell you the identity of the FBI agent."

"And you think they will honor that agreement."

"If they value the kids' lives they will."

Mr. Cyrus picks up the phone and calls Agent Rossi. The phone starts ringing and Agent Rossi answers the phone, "How you doing today Ben?"

Mr. Cyrus not even bothering with the niceties proposes, "I will release a child, if you give me the name of the FBI agent I promise you no harm will come to them form this point out."

Agent Rossi plays along, "I can't give you that information."

Mr. Cyrus counters, "I will send the child now."

The two teams look to the screen and leaving the chapel is a four year old girl. Agent Hotchner point to Dan and Agent Morgan to go pick up the kid. Agent Morgan removes his weapon and with Dan driving the sheriff's truck and Agent Morgan in the back seat they drive to pick up the little girl from the ranch. Agent Morgan gets out of the truck and says very sweetly to the girl, "Hey, hey. It's ok, come to me sweetie." He picks her up and says to her, "You're safe now. We got her Hotch." Agent Morgan confirms.

Agent Rossi satisfied that the girl is safe says, "I'm taking a big risk here Ben."

"Trust is earned." Replies Mr. Cyrus.

"Her name is Emily Prentiss. She came in with two child service workers to talk to the girls."

Mr. Cyrus glad that Agent Rossi told the truth says, "There is a good chance we can work this out Dave. I am going to provide another sign of good faith."

"You are doing a good thing here." Assures Agent Rossi.

Mr. Cyrus hangs up the phone and orders to Christopher, "Assemble everyone in the chapel. Get Agent Prentiss down here."

Everyone on the ranch is gathered in the chapel. Christopher brings Agent Prentiss down from her room. Her hands are bound behind her back and the bruises on her face are very visible. Dr. Reid walks over to Agent Prentiss. This is the first time he has seen her since the second day of being held hostage. Mr. Cyrus starts the meeting, "It's come to my attention that some of our brothers and sisters have lost their faith in God. That they no longer love us, they want to abandon us. So when I call out your name please stand. Todd Sutters, Nathan Sutters…"

Agent Prentiss ignoring the looks of sympathy and guilt by Dr. Reid says, "He looks pissed." Then she feels the need to say for Dr. Reid's sake, "Oh it's not as bad as it looks."

"I'm so sorry." Dr. Reid apologizes for what has happened to her. He only assumes she has been beaten. He does not know about the burns on her body or the rape. Agent Prentiss doesn't tell Dr. Reid this. Instead she dismisses his comment.

"Look at who he is releasing." Agent Prentiss says, directing their conversation back to the case.

Dr. Reid notices, "It's the ones who failed the loyalty test." Realizing that this was it Dr. Reid continues, "I'll get word from the team look for a sign from the outside that will indicate what time the raid will come." Without a goodbye Dr. Reid walks back over to Mr. Cyrus and says, "I told her she shouldn't have lied to you like that."

Mr. Cyrus looks seriously at Dr. Reid, "To either of us." He looks to Christopher, "Take her back." Agent Prentiss is again taken by the arm and led back up to her room. Mr. Cyrus continues to the congregation, "Those of you who are standing collect your belongings and report to the front hall immediately." As all the people who failed the loyalty test leave the ranch Mr. Cyrus calls Agent Rossi and informs him of the plan. "We will surrender tomorrow at noon. I want the press there to ensure we are treated fairly. We will discuss the details at our seven am call. I'll see you then Dave."

"I look forward to it." Replies Agent Rossi.

"Oh and one more thing, could you send some food in?" Asks Mr. Cyrus.

"Sure what would you like?"

"Fried chicken, all the fixings." Mr. Cyrus answers while Agent Morgan gives an astonished look.

The IIB agents hold back their laughter at the randomness of it while Agent Rossi replies, "You got it."

Mr. Cyrus hangs up the phone on Agent Rossi. The FBI and IIB listen in on the conversation. Christopher asks Mr. Cyrus upset, "I don't understand. Why did you let them go?"

"They weren't prepared for what needs to be done." Answers Dr. Reid.

Christopher answers back angry, "You are not one of us. You don't know what it takes to be prepared."

"Listen to him." Orders Mr. Cyrus to Christopher. "Tell him." He encourages Dr. Reid.

"They failed the test. They had the chance to prove their faith when Cyrus told them they would sacrifice themselves for God but instead they showed they weren't worthy. That's why he wants the media; to bear witness to your true final act of sacrifice."

"How do you know that?" Asks Christopher.

"I'm always looking for signs of things to come." Dr. Reid answers ominously.

"Reid's talking to us," Exclaims Agent Rossi "He wants a sign of when we're coming in. He's telling us this is it, time has run out, we got to go in."

Lieutenant Hunter orders the team, "Conference now. Everybody into the trailer. No, Agent Jareau, not you." Agent Jareau looks deeply hurt but does as she is ordered.

In the trailer Commander Davis asks, "What is the plan Agents?"

"Drugging the food is not an option because of the children; we have to go in." Agent Hotchner says just as the fried chicken is brought into the trailer.

Agent Rossi says, "Best time to hit them is when they are least mentally prepared."

"Three AM," Dan says, "Biorhythms are at their low point then."

Agent Morgan says, "We need a diversion, something that plays into his expectations."

Dan says, "Cyrus brought up Waco."

Lieutenant Hunter edges on, "Right."

Dan continues, "We know exactly how to use that. We need some humvees." Dan reaches for his cell phone and moves away to set up the raid.

Agent Hotchner stands at the whiteboard that has the pyramid drawn on it. As he slashes through board dividing the diehards from the followers he says, "The plan depends on Reid and Prentiss separating the diehards from the followers."

Agent Morgan adds, "And delaying Cyrus's diehards from reacting to our assault."

Agent Hotchner counters, "That's not my main concern, Reid and Prentiss know what they need to do."

"So what is your concern?" Asks Sergeant Windsman.

"Letting them know when we are coming." Answers Agent Hotchner, "The whole thing hinges on them being ready for us at three AM." Agent Hotchner looks at the boxes of food and holds up a top and says, "Perfect." On it he writes, "New Owners! New Hours. Open till 3 am!"

Agent Morgan pats Agent Hotchner on the back, "Let's hope it's just that easy."

As two members of the county sheriff's department deliver the food, everyone else leaves the trailer and prepares for the raid. Lieutenant Hunter tells Sergeant Windsman to go inform Agent Jareau about what just happened. Sergeant Windsman goes up to Agent Jareau and says, "Ma'am? May I have a seat?"

"Of course Sergeant. What just happened? All I know is the Reid is looking for a sign to come. Now I may not be a profiler but what I did realize is that Reid wants a sign to know when we are coming in."

"You are correct Agent Jareau." Sergeant Windsman admits. "Now we are going to raid at three AM. We hope Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid will be able to get the message about when we are coming in. Now for obvious reasons you cannot go on the raid."

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Agent Jareau screams at Sergeant Windsman. The IIB agent jumps up surprised at the sudden mood swing and is actually scared of Agent Jareau. He does notice that her hand has rested itself on her sidearm. "YOU THINK I CAN'T HANDLE MYSELF ON A RAID?" Then softer but still filled with anger and has a threatening tone to it, "Just because Emily is in the ranch doesn't mean I can't function efficiently. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now you think I can't handle myself on a raid? Why? Is it become a woman? Is it-"

"Ma'am, I hate to interrupt you and please forgive the intrusion but I am going to stop you now." Agent Jareau stops talking but continues to glare at the IIB agent. He continues, "What I meant as to why you couldn't go on the raid was quite frankly you are pregnant." A wave of understanding flashes across Agent Jareau's face but then a different round of anger flashes through her. Before she has a chance to speak Sergeant Windsman continues, "I don't know what the FBI's policy of allowing pregnant women on raids but the IIB has a strict policy of anyone who is out of their first trimester is not allowed on raids." Seeing the look on Agent Jareau's face, Sergeant Windsman quickly adds, "Now before you ask it's mainly because the vest is hard on the fetus. Not only that, suspects would more likely target a pregnant woman because they think she is less capable of handling a dangerous situation. It is only for your safety Agent Jareau."

"Are you saying that Cyrus will more likely target me?"

"I don't know ma'am. There is always that chance and we don't like putting a baby at risk so we don't allow an obvious pregnant woman on a raid. With all due respect ma'am, you are obviously pregnant." Agent Jareau smiles and rubs her belly.

"All of this is not good on the baby. I swear I am going to kick Emily's ass for making me go through this. And if you try to stop me Sergeant, I'll kick your ass as well." Agent Jareau glares at Sergeant Windsman as if daring him to try and stop her. However Sergeant Windsman has been informed of Agent Jareau's shooting abilities and no doubt she could kick his ass if she wanted to.

"Yes ma'am. I'll watch from the sidelines and let you kick Agent Prentiss's ass all you want." With that the IIB agent leaves Agent Jareau and walks away to prepare for the raid.

Agent Prentiss looks out the window of her room. She is lying on the bed and her foot moves the blinds. She sees the men put the food down and drive away. She starts to speak, "If you can hear me I know you are coming. I can try to get the women and children down to the tunnel but I need to know when you are coming." She repeats it over and over again.

Agent Morgan is reading a file when Dan comes up to him, "What is it?" Agent Morgan asks Dan?

"Prentiss, she's talking to us."

Over the walkie talkie they hear Agent Prentiss say, "If you can hear me I know you are coming. I can try and get the women and children down to the tunnel but I need to know when you are coming."

Dan says, "Let's go." Agent Morgan and Dan rush out of the trailer and out towards the ranch. They dive to the ground, still hearing Agent Prentiss's plea over the walkie talkie. Agent Morgan sees her foot on the window and lifts his ray gun and points it towards her room.

Agent Prentiss says, "If you can hear me I know you're coming. I can-" Agent Prentiss stops short when she sees the ray gun light in her room. She looks to the wall at the red dot and says, "Ok, ok I got you. What time? What time?" Agent Morgan flashes the light three times. Agent Prentiss asks, "Three AM?" Agent Morgan makes an up and down motion with the light signaling yes. "Understood." Agent Prentiss leans back and relaxes and exhales deeply. "Reid is somewhere on the first floor with Cyrus and that Captain girl is somewhere in the basement and please remember there are children here." Agent Prentiss hears the door open and says, "Someone's coming." She puts her leg down and lies down on the bed while Agent Morgan removes the light.

"Hold on Emily." Agent Morgan says.

Dr. Reid is sitting on a bench in the chapel. Mr. Cyrus and the rest of the diehard believers have received the food and are placing them in boxes. The one with the message from Agent Hotchner is thrown into a box near Dr. Reid. Dr. Reid sees the message and immediately understands it. Just then Mr. Cyrus throws more food into the box breaking Dr. Reid's gaze into the box. Mr. Cyrus tells Dr. Reid, "I know what you're thinking. You don't have to be a part of this. You can go."

Dr. Reid knowing he has to stay declines, "I think I'd prefer to stay." Seeing Mr. Cyrus's look of confusion Dr. Reid justifies, "Somebody needs to tell you story."

Mr. Cyrus accepts the answer and says, "Then I'm glad it'll be you." Mr. Cyrus walks over to a box and says, "Now that the false believers have been cleared from our midst," Mr. Cyrus takes out two sticks of dynamite, "We make our final preparation." Dr. Reid sees the dynamite and realizes that Mr. Cyrus plans to blow everybody up.

Jessica's mother enters the room and Agent Prentiss sits up on the bed. Jessica's mother pulls up a chair and sits down and gives Agent Prentiss some water to drink. After Agent Prentiss takes a sip of water she looks a Jessica's mother and takes a big risk, "Cyrus is planning a mass suicide." Jessica's mother's face has a look of horror and disbelief on it. Agent Prentiss accuses, "You made that 9-11 call."

Jessica's mother starts to deny it but gives up and admits, "This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't made that call."

Agent Prentiss reasons, "You were trying to protect your daughter."

"There were other girls before Jesse." Informs Jessica's mother, "He would marry them in secret and after awhile he would take another and we weren't permitted to speak of it, and so when she asked for my consent I just wanted to take her and run but I was afraid she wouldn't leave him."

Realizing what Jessica's mother's intention Agent Prentiss realizes, "You wanted us to take her." A statement not a question.

Jessica's mother rationalizes, "Well I-I wanted to save her from Cyrus."

"I can give you another chance. The FBI is coming her at three AM." Jessica's mother stands up and paces around the room but Agent Prentiss presses on, "And I need you to gather Jessica, the kids, the other women, get them down into the basement just before three AM."

"Why are you telling me this?" Demands Jessica's mother.

"Because I have faith that you are a strong enough woman to do the right thing for Jessica." Seeing that she isn't all the way through to the woman Agent Prentiss says, "He has a teenager, sixteen, held hostage in your basement. You don't know about her I'm assuming. She has been beaten, tortured, and raped by Cyrus. That girl is about the same age as Jessica. That is the man your daughter married and that is who you are protecting." Jessica's mother leaves the room battling her conscious.


	15. The Raid II

**Sorry it has taken me so long. I have the ending written but I need to make it better. I am going away for the weekend and will not have acess to a CPU so I won't be able to get another chapter in before sunday night. Also tell me, since this is the end of minimal loss the episode, i was thinking about ending this one and just have the story contiue under another title. That way people wont get confused. Tell me what you guys think.**

**Chapter 13- The Raid II**

While everyone is putting on their suits to go raid the ranch Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi gaze onto the chapel from the command center. Agent Hotchner says, "I know I can't go in there."

Agent Rossi says, "I'm going."

Agent Hotchner responds, "If something happens to Prentiss or Reid," Agent Hotchner's voice trails off, "I don't know."

Agent Rossi simply says, "You're not alone."

* * *

Jessica's mother walks around the inside of the ranch and they see the men setting up explosives. She quickly runs down the basement and enters the room that Captain James is residing. Captain James hears the door open and looks up expecting to see Mr. Cyrus or Christopher. Instead she sees a woman she has never seen before. Still she rises when the woman enters and asks, "Who are you?"

"My daughter and I, we live on the ranch. Who are you?"

"That wasn't an answer ma'am. And to answer your question, I am a Captain in an agency. Now don't you think you will be able to get me to talk. Mr. Cyrus tortured me and he wasn't able to get me to talk so I highly doubt that you would be able to get me to talk, ma'am."

"So it's true?"

"What is ma'am?"

"That he tortured and beat and raped you?"

Captain James didn't realize that she knew that she had been raped. Instead she just looks down at the ground and replies, "Yes ma'am."

Jessica's mother orders her, "Come here."Captain James looks confused but does as ordered. "Turn around." Captain James does and feels her binds untying and watches the rope fall.

Jessica's mother leads Captain James to where all the women and children are sleeping. "Wait outside the door Miss, and don't get caught." Instructs Jessica's mother to Captain James.

"Yes ma'am." Replies Captain James. Jessica's mother then goes to wake up her daughter.

"Jesse, Jesse wake up."

"What is it?" Replies Jessica sleepily.

"Cyrus wants you to gather up all the women and children into the basement. Now."

Jessica wants to please her husband and does as she is told. They wait until everyone is up and then they all go get Agent Prentiss. While everyone stays outside Jessica's mother bursts into the room where Agent Prentiss is followed closely behind by Captain James. "You were right." Jessica's mother says. "They've got the place set to blow up! I told Jesse that Cyrus wanted her to gather up all the women and children into the tunnel."

Already untied by Jessica's mother and seeing that Captain James is safe Agent Prentiss asks, "Where is the man I came in with?"

Jessica's mother thinks for a second and says, "He is in the chapel with Cyrus. It 2:45 we have to hurry!" They all rush out of the room. Agent Prentiss scouts ahead and sees that the close is clear they head to the basement when they hear a mini explosion followed by gunshots.

* * *

Mr. Cyrus stands in the chapel reading from the bible when Christopher comes in. "Something's wrong." Christopher reports to Mr. Cyrus. Mr. Cyrus nods to the guard at the door to remove the wooden block being a blockade on the door. He looks out the door and sees the humvees coming into the ranch.

"They lied to us." Mr. Cyrus says sadly.

"Should we do it now?" Asks Christopher.

"No." Mr. Cyrus says closing the door. "Let them get closer." Mr. Cyrus grabs the machine gun off the counter and walks outside of the chapel.

"Cyrus what are you doing?" Christopher asks.

"Making sure the press is watching." Mr. Cyrus replies before shooting fifteen rounds into the air. "They are going to want to see this." He fires another fifteen shots. "This is it, the moment of faith." Mr. Cyrus then walks back inside. After a few moments the men in the chapel hear the shots being fired. Christopher leaves and comes back moments later.

"The shots came from inside the building." He informs Mr. Cyrus.

"Go check the fuses." Instructs Mr. Cyrus.

Christopher tells another man, "Go."

* * *

"You guys ready?" Asks Lieutenant Hunter to the HRT and BAU. When he received nods from everyone he explained the game plan. "Alright so HRT you will lead the raid. After HRT has entered Agent Morgan and Agent Rossi will enter followed by me. Is that clear?" After a few nods and 'Yes sirs' everyone was dismissed. They did final preparations and they made their way into the humvees. They heard shots fired into the air. That must mean that Mr. Cyrus knows they are coming but ignores them. They have a raid to go on. When they reach the tunnel that will lead them into the chapel they throw a smoke grenade. After that they shoot the man who is standing guard they see Agent Prentiss followed by the rest of the women and children from the ranch. Everyone is screaming for them to exit the building.

"Emily? Emily? Are you alright?" Demands Agent Morgan.

Agent Prentiss simply answers, "They've wired explosives."

Jessica's mother keeps saying, "Let's go. This place is going to blow up. If you love your children get out."

"Samantha!" Lieutenant Hunter screams.

"Coleman. I'm alright. Everything is alright. Look we got to get out of here."

"I can't we got to finish the raid."

"Coleman let HRT run the raid just get out of here." Pleads Captain James.

"Samantha, go get out of here." Denies Lieutenant Hunter.

"Lieutenant that's an order."

"Sorry Captain but I'm still acting director so currently I am your boss now I'm ordering you to get out."

"Yes sir. Coleman just be safe."

"Always."

Agent Morgan asks Agent Prentiss, "Where's Reid?"

"He's in the chapel with Cyrus."

Agent Rossi says, "We've got to get you out of here."

"No we got to get Reid." Exclaims Agent Prentiss in fright.

"Prentiss I will get Reid. Go on get out of here. Get to safety go now." Agent Morgan requests.

"Cyrus didn't call for this! You lied to me!" Shouts Jessica at her mother.

"No! Cyrus lied to you honey." Jessica's mother says to her daughter while grabbing her shoulders.

"No I can't he's my husband!" Jessica screams. She breaks out of her mother's grip and runs back through the tunnel to the chapel.

"Hey! Hey!" Grabbing a hold of Jessica's mother Agent Morgan says, "Ma'am, I will get her for you. Rossi get her out of here." Agent Rossi and Agent Prentiss lead Jessica's mother out of the ranch. Agent Morgan says to an HRT commander, "Tony get your boys let's do this now."

* * *

Dr. Reid stands behind Christopher and starts to quote the bible. "Jeremiah 29:11 'I have for you declares the Lord, plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to bring you hope and a future.' Is blowing yourself up part of the prosperous future God wants?"

Mr. Cyrus comes over to Dr. Reid mad. He points his gun at Dr. Reid and says, "You think you know the Word better than I?"

"No. No. I'm just demonstrating you can use the Bible to manipulate anything."

Mr. Cyrus counters, "Mather 10:23 'Do not suppose that I have come to the earth to bring peace, I did not come to bring peace but a sword." Mr. Cyrus hits Dr. Reid in the stomach with the butt of his gun. As Dr. Reid gasps in pain and bends over Mr. Cyrus says, "You cannot convert my brothers." He again hits Dr. Reid with the butt of his gun and Dr. Reid falls to the floor. Mr. Cyrus grabs the detonator to the explosives and says, "No one had to follow. God could have stopped me." Then HRT comes in and shoots Christopher. Then Agent Morgan comes in and shoots Mr. Cyrus dead. Mr. Cyrus as he falls to the floor flings the detonator out of his hand.

"He just did." Says Dr. Reid.

An HRT member screams, "Clear!"

"You alright kid?" Asks Agent Morgan.

"I'm fine. Where's Emily?"

"We got her out of here." Agent Morgan says. Jessica enters the room and Agent Morgan says, "Sweetheart, come with me, we need to get you out of here come with me. Let's go right now."

Lieutenant Hunter says, "Miss Jessica come out we need to get out of here."

Jessica sees Mr. Cyrus's dead body and picks up the detonator. Dr. Reid screams while pushing Agent Morgan to the door, "RUN!" The building explodes.

* * *

"Let's go. Come on move." The HRT evacuates the people on the ranch and away from the burning buildings. Many people are coughing due to the smoke inhalation. Agent Prentiss goes to stand in front of the burning chapel at the steps where they first met Mr. Cyrus.

"Reid? Morgan?" She calls out to them. She doesn't here a response.

"Coleman!" Captain James calls. She too doesn't hear a response.

"Reid? Morgan?" Agent Prentiss says quietly to herself; scared that the two agents were inside the building when it exploded. Then she and Captain James see the three agents stand up and start coughing.

"We're ok." Agent Morgan calls out.

"Oh God." Agent Prentiss breathes a sigh of relief. She walks up to a coughing Dr. Reid and embraces him while he returns the embrace. Captain James too embraces Lieutenant Hunter.

Captain James says, "Come on. Let's find Davis and Windsman. I'm becoming director again for the little time I have left." Lieutenant Hunter gives her a strange look and almost asks what she means before he is cut off by a stern look from his boss.

Agent Hotchner says to Agent Rossi, "I think all the kids are out."

"Where's Jesse?" Asks Agent Rossi.

Jessica's mother turns at the sound of her daughter's name. She looks around for her daughter but can't find her. Each of the FBI agents just looks at Jessica's mother and walks away. Agent Prentiss walks up to the mother but she cannot find anything to say.


	16. The Arrest

Chapter 14-The Arrest

Captain James looks onto Agent Prentiss not being able to say a word to the mother of Jessica. "Davis! Windsman!" Captain James shouts at her subordinates who were speaking to SWAT.

"Captain!" Commander Davis screams. "Samantha! Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I've been better. Now are you ready to be witnesses?"

"You guys are finally getting married?" Asks Sergeant Windsman sarcastically.

"Ha Ha very funny Jake." Lieutenant Hunter says.

"One more crack like that from you Windsman and you'll be glad you even have a job for next ten years." Captain James says half jokingly and half seriously.

The grin is wiped immediately off Sergeant Windsman's face as he gets very nervous. "Yes ma'am."

Captain James smiles to let him know that it's okay. "Lieutenant Coleman Hunter, Acting Director of the International Investigation Bureau, I, Captain Samantha James, do hereby relieve you of your duties."

"Duties are relieved." Replies Lieutenant Hunter. Sergeant Windsman and Commander Davis leave at the Captain's say so. "Now, Director, what happened there?"

"What do you mean by that?" Captain James says confused.

"You said, 'I would like to be in charge for the little time of I have.' What's happened?"

Captain James couldn't ever hide things from her second. "Look Hunter. The way it is, I'm not going to be director for very long anymore. You will."

"Are you stepping down?"

"More like taken. I had to do some things at the ranch and Internal Affairs is going to take me down hard."

"What did you do?"

"Assault of a federal agent."

"Why?"

"With a gun to her head there wasn't much I could do!" Screams Captain James. She stops short. "Look. They aren't even trying to hide it anymore. Agent Jareau and Agent Prentiss are in a hug that has been going for way too long to pass for normal. Her team doesn't care and IA for the IIB is standing behind them."

"Samantha?"

"I am going to go speak with her. Excuse me Lieutenant."

The buildings are in flames as firefighters try to put out the flames. Agent Prentiss is in the midst of her hug with Agent Jareau. The two FBI agents have been through hell in the last week. They wait until they are home alone together to talk about what has happened. Agent Jareau doesn't know about the rape but does know what happened when Captain James beat her. Captain James comes up behind the two embracing women, "Agent Prentiss, a word?"

Agent Prentiss reluctantly lets go of her lover and says apologetically, "I'll be back Jen." Agent Jareau just nods and watches as Captain James leads Agent Prentiss a few yards away.

Captain James says, "Look, we have been through a lot this past week and I think you deserve to know the truth."

"Okay."

"First of all I'm sorry I lied to you. I wanted to tell you more about who I was, but I couldn't. Secondly do you know who I am?"

"No I don't know. No one has told me anything."

"You see those men and women over there dressed like military? Did you tell them that I beat you?"

"What?"

"Did you?"

"No! No, well not directly at least. I told Jennifer and they were standing there. Why does it matter?" Agent Prentiss asks confused.

"It does Agent Prentiss. I was hoping I would have had a chance to tell them myself or at least briefed you first. Ma'am."

"Why? Who are you?"

"My name is Captain Samantha James-"

"Captain, hands up now." Behind them an entire squad of IIB agents has their guns pointed at Captain James and Agent Prentiss. In front of them the BAU all come with their guns drawn at the IIB agents.

"Shit. Not now." Curses Captain James.

"What's wrong?" Agent Prentiss asks as she draws her gun. Captain James puts a hand on her gun to stop her.

"Agent Prentiss I need you and your team and everyone around me to put their hands up and back away from me slowly. Understood?"

"What's going on?" Demands Agent Prentiss.

"Just do it Agent or you will be shot. They shoot to kill." Orders Captain James.

Agent Prentiss just nods and calls to her team, "Put away your weapons. Show them you are unarmed." They do as Agent Prentiss tells them and follows her example by raising their hands above their heads and walking away from the Captain slowly. Captain James raises her hands to her shoulders and waits.

"Captain, you know the drill," shouts the lead IIB Internal Affairs agent. Captain James unholsters her sidearm, unloads it and sets it on the table next to her. She does the same for her backup on her ankle as well. Agent Prentiss looks at her teammates to see what is going on but they just stare at the IIB agents. Next Captain James takes off her knife and sets it on the table, followed by her rifle. Then she raises her hands again and walks away from the table. She puts her hands behind her head, interlocking her fingers, and gets down on her knees. The IIB agents step forward to arrest the Captain. They aren't afraid that she will hurt them, they are more afraid of the FBI agent running at them. They are aware that Agent Prentiss's gun is still in its holster but her hand is ready to draw her weapon. The rest of the BAU team follow in pursuit of Agent Prentiss, but none have the same look of anger as Agent Prentiss. Agent Prentiss rushes to the man who seems to be in charge of the IIB team. "What's going on? Who the hell are you?"

The man in charge doesn't have time for this. Ignoring Agent Prentiss he states to Captain James, "Captain Samantha James, Director of the International Investigation Bureau, as Chief of Internal Affairs for the International Investigation Bureau I hereby find you under arrest for violating the Code of International Justice set by the United Nations. You are suspended pending trial."

Agent Prentiss gets to Captain James just as the IIB agents handcuff her hands behind her and bring her to her feet. "Stop FBI. Wait Captain, you are the director of the IIB? You were sent to get me?"

"Take her away," Orders the IA commander.

"Wait stop. You are the director of the IIB?" Agent Prentiss asks again while stepping in front of Captain James.

"Agent Prentiss, I don't owe you anything. Now you know the truth." Captain James says bitterly. She knew this was coming but it didn't help anything.

"Just pause for a moment. First you were all we had the same hardships and now you are acting like I killed your family. What's up?"

"I have to go, Agent Prentiss. Because of you, yes you, I am under arrest. Now please, I need to go to booking." Captain James nods to the women arresting her and they lead her to an IIB squad car that takes her away. Agent Prentiss rushes back to Agent Jareau.

"Jennifer? Did you know who that teenager was?"

"Yes. She came into the BAU."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Well she requested our help and there were other cases that seemed more important at the time. She didn't like that so she came in to see what the holdup was."

"What happened next?"

"She and her team came into the BAU took us all hostage then realized what happened at the ranch, and demanded to come with us to the ranch. Once you were beaten by Cyrus, she assumed jurisdiction and went into the compound to save you. You know what happened after that."

"You knew all that time that she was IIB?"

"Yes I did.

"Do you know why she has just been arrested?"

"I don't."

"She said it was my fault Jennifer; something I did caused her to get arrested."

"It's alright Emily. Everything is going to be okay.

"I need to go talk to her. I need to know what happened and why she is in jail."

"Emily you need to go to the hospital." Counters Agent Jareau.

"Jennifer I don't expect you to understand but I have to go."

Agent Prentiss turns away but Agent Jareau grabs her arm. "Emily I won't let you leave without going to the hospital."

"Agent Jareau, as your superior I am ordering you to stand down. Don't make me report you for not following orders." Never before has Agent Prentiss pulled rank on Agent Jareau.

"Emily! Don't." Warns Agent Jareau.

"Stand down Agent Jareau! You must follow my orders or I'll report you!"

"Then report me Agent Prentiss but you are not leaving here without going to a doctor!"

Then Agent Hotchner comes up behind Agent Prentiss, "As you Agent Jareau must follow Agent Prentiss's orders you must do mine as well Agent Prentiss. Now what is the problem Agent Jareau?"

"Sir, Agent Prentiss wishes to go speak with Captain James but I tried to stop her and tell her to go to the hospital. But she ordered me to stand down and said she would report me if I didn't."

"Is this true Agent Prentiss?"

Agent Prentiss mutters, "Yes sir."

"Agent Prentiss I am ordering you to go to the hospital accompanied by Agent Jareau. You will obey her orders like they were my own. Is that understood Agent Prentiss?"

"I'm sorry Hotch but I can't." Answers Agent Prentiss.

"Emily. You need to go to the hospital. Now, I know that you need to speak with Captain James, but you can't right now. They have their own medical treatment then they will be taking her to the IIB headquarters in DC. Don't worry you'll get to see her. Now go to the hospital now Prentiss."

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss says.

"Now come on Emily. You remember what Hotch said?" Agent Jareau asks.

"What?" Asks Agent Prentiss confused.

"I'm your boss now." Agent Jareau says with a huge smile all whole Agent Prentiss looks scared and nervous. "Now get into that SUV."

Agent Prentiss bows her head at her "superior", "Yes ma'am." Agent Prentiss looks up and smiles at her lover and walks with her to the car.

Agent Prentiss walks over to the driver side of the door and that's when Agent Jareau says, "What do you think you're doing?"

Agent Prentiss opens the door and bows gesturing her hand to the driver side door and says, "Just opening the door for the most beautiful woman in the world, Agent Jareau."

"Why thank you Agent Prentiss." Agent Jareau says as she gets into the car. "Now get your ass in this car right now."

"Yes ma'am." Agent Prentiss quickly closes the door and gets into the car. They drive to the hospital without much interaction. Agent Prentiss tried to keep up the façade that everything was okay but inside she was screaming in pain. Somehow she just couldn't tell Agent Jareau what had happened. Agent Jareau knew about her being beaten by Mr. Cyrus and Captain James but that was it. They reach the hospital and Agent Prentiss again gets out of the car and opens the door for Agent Jareau. They walk hand in hand into the waiting room. Both women pull out their badges. Agent Jareau is the one to speak.

"Supervisory Special Agents Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss. We're with the FBI."

"Yes ma'am. SSA Hotchner called and said you were coming."

"I guess Hotch didn't trust me after all." Mutters Agent Jareau.

"If you would come with me Agents, I'll show you to your exam room."

"Actually JJ, could you stay out here?" Agent Prentiss asks.

"What?" Agent Jareau asks confused.

"Please? For me?" Agent Prentiss pleads.

"What's the matter Emily?" Agent Jareau asks concerned.

"Nothing. I just-" Agent Prentiss cannot finish her thought.

Agent Jareau feeling her struggling says, "Alright. Just promise you'll let them examine you." Agent Prentiss nods but just in case Agent Jareau says, "That's an order."

"Yes ma'am. You are having way too much fun with that." Agent Prentiss says.

"Right this way Agent Prentiss." The nurse gestures to the double doors and leads Agent Prentiss away.

"Emily Prentiss?" The doctor asks as she walks into the room.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Alright here Ms. Prentiss-" The doctor starts but is interrupted by Agent Prentiss.

"Agent Prentiss ma'am." Agent Prentiss looks up apologetically but she hated being called Ms.

The doctor replies and smiles, "Right Agent Prentiss, I'm Dr. Stein and we are going to run a full rape kit as well as a CT scan. As well as a full work up. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No doctor."

"Okay then I'll see you in a little bit."

"Wait Doctor Stein."

"Yes?"

"Did a girl come in here? Age 16, she would have had armed guards around her."

"No Agent Prentiss, she was not in here. Excuse me." The doctor leaves.

A nurse comes out to Agent Jareau. "Are you here for Emily Prentiss?" Asks the nurse.

"Yes I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau." Replies Agent Jareau standing up. "How is she?"

"Agent Prentiss doesn't need surgery. No internal bleeding but we would like her to check up with her doctor as soon as she gets back to DC. Also, I hate to tell you this, but her rape kit came back positive."

"Excuse me?"

"She is pregnant."

Agent Jareau has to sit down with the news. "She was raped?"

"Oh dear. You didn't know?" Agent Jareau just shakes her head no.

"I need to talk with her." Agent Jareau stands up again already heading towards the ER doors.

"I'm sorry Agent, but you can't go back there."

"Ma'am please I have to see her."

"It's against protocol Agent Jareau." Agent Jareau's hand has rested itself on her gun. The nurse notices this.

"Agent Jareau is there a problem here?" Agent Hotchner has come up behind Agent Jareau. She removes her hand and stands straighter for her boss.

"Yes sir. The charge nurse won't let me see Agent Prentiss."

"Excuse me ma'am." Agent Hotchner says to the nurse. "I believe one of my agents came here and I need to speak with her."

"Who are you?"

"I'm supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, unit chief for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI."

"Well I'm sorry Agent Hotchner but Agent Prentiss is currently unavailable."

"I'm her boss and I need to speak with her; its standard protocol."

"And is Agent Jareau also Agent Prentiss's boss?"

"That is classified information." Agent Hotchner says.

"Look," The nurse starts, "I don't care who you are. But unless you give me a valid reason as to why I should let either of you into that room, you are not going in there. Only kin is allowed into that room."

"Fine." Agent Jareau says. "Let me in."

"What are you talking about?" Asks the nurse.

"You said only kin is allowed. I'm her wife." Agent Jareau says this while avoiding Agent Hotchner's eyes but she can feel them burning into her.


	17. Truth

**Okay so here is the final chapter for this story. It's nowhere close to being over yet. I am writing the sequal and have the some of the first chapter done or at least in my head. Sorry for the clif hanger it just seemed like a place to start. Now I owuld like to say great job to AJ Cook on Law & Order SVU as the rap victim. She should still be JJ though on Criminal Minds. Ms. Cook you are dearly missed. With that said here is the chapter.**

**Chapter 15-Truth**

"What do you mean you are her wife?" Asks Agent Hotchner, who is suddenly angry and confused.

"Emily and I have been married for eight months now."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Agent Hotchner demands.

"Because then you would have had to separate us. Hotch, it was the only way the family could stay together." Agent Jareau says quietly. She has been unable to look her boss in the eye. Instead she looks down at the floor.

"We will talk about this later Agent Jareau."

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry, I still can't let you in there. I need some sort of proof that you are actually married in the United States or some sort of legal document."

Agent Jareau becomes very angry and steps up to the woman so they are nose to nose. Agent Jareau's hand rests on her gun and she screams, "How about I arrest you with obstructing a federal investigation? Move out of my way and let me see my wife!"

"You can't threaten me." The nurse says stubbornly.

"Put your hands behind your back." Agent Jareau orders.

"Excuse me?"

"You are under arrest for obstruction of justice." Agent Jareau says as she roughly turns the woman around and handcuffs her hands behind her back. "Hotch!" It wasn't a request but an order. Agent Hotchner will reprimand her later but for now he does not want to go at it with Agent Jareau.

"Come with me miss." Agent Hotchner says leading her towards the SUV. Agent Jareau runs to Agent Prentiss's room.

"Emily!" Agent Jareau gasps as she finally finds Agent Prentiss's room.

"JJ? What are you doing here? I thought I asked you to stay in the waiting room."

"I'm sorry Emily I just couldn't." Agent Jareau was about to hug Agent Prentiss when she stops. Instead she found the floor and walls very interesting.

"You know." Agent Prentiss says.

"Know what?" Agent Jareau says knowing full well what Agent Prentiss is talking about and knows she won't buy the lie.

"Jennifer, please don't think I'm stupid. I am a profiler after all and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't lie to me. You know don't you?" Agent Jareau just fights back tears. She doesn't understand why she is the one crying. She doesn't answer her but Agent Prentiss sees it as a confirmation. "Say it. That's an order Agent Jareau." Agent Jareau's blue eyes have tears in them.

"Don't make me." Agent Prentiss's look left no room for argument. Agent Jareau takes a deep breath. "You're pregnant with Cyrus's child."

"I'm what?" Agent Prentiss asks suddenly confused.

Agent Jareau's eyes shoot up. "You didn't know?"

"Oh God! Oh God!" Agent Prentiss starts to sob.

"Emily, Emily everything is going to be ok." Agent Jareau says wrapping Agent Prentiss into a hug. Agent Prentiss continues to sob into her wife's chest until the crying eventually stops.

"This can't be happening Jennifer. It can't be happening."

"You'll get through this. We'll get through this. You've tried to leave me once before but I'm not going to let you do this alone. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. We'll get through this."

"What am I going to tell the team? Dear God what am I going to tell Reid? He is going to flip out. No, no, no. This is no." Agent Jareau just holds onto her wife and sooths her back to sleep.

Agent Prentiss starts to stir again and Agent Jareau stands up and leans in to give her wife a kiss. Agent Prentiss just stares back at her. "When Cyrus raped me I tried not to think of you."

"What?" Agent Jareau asks confused by the topic.

"I don't want to have to think that every time I think or see you, to think of him and how he…" Agent Prentiss lets her voice trail off. She takes a deep breath and then continues, "And then there is that kid. Captain James. She's arrested because of me Jennifer and I don't know why. I owe her after she came in to save me. She volunteered to give up her dignity, freedom, even her life for me and I let her. I let a sixteen year old take a beating and rape for me."

"Emily-" Agent Jareau starts but is interrupted by a shocking statement.

"I let her do that just so I could see our kid. I whipped her Jennifer. Cyrus gave me a whip and I whipped her. I could have dropped it. I've disobeyed direct orders before but this seemed different." Agent Prentiss looks down at the ground before she looks into the blue eyes of her wife. "I was scared Jennifer and I'm still scared. Now I thought that after he died I wouldn't have to worry about this and now I'm pregnant with that Son of a Bitch's child. So I'm scared JJ, scared out of my mind and then there is Reid. He blames himself and he doesn't know the half of it and I don't know what to tell him." Agent Jareau takes her wife's hands.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. You look at me this instant." Agent Prentiss complies and Agent Jareau continues, "You have such a heavy burden on you right now. I don't know what I would've done in your position. You are the strongest and bravest person I know." Agent Prentiss smiles for a second but it disappears quickly. "As for Captain James, she is more than just a kid; she is the head of an international agency that had the balls to take the BAU hostage. Not just one team but the entire office. It shouldn't damage your pride that she came in to get you or that she took a beating. You should count yourself lucky that she did." Agent Jareau takes a deep breath and continues her speech, "Emily, I love you more than life itself. We'll figure out that to do and everything will be okay."

"How do you know that?" Asks Agent Prentiss bitterly.

"Emily Prentiss how dare you doubt me? I just know. As for Reid, just tell him from your heart everything that you feel. It's the best way. We'll tell the team everything okay?"

"What do you mean by everything?" Asks Agent Prentiss nervously.

"The marriage, the ranch, the rape, the child, everything. Are you okay with that?"

"They need to know or Hotch will kick my ass."

"That's for sure." Agent Jareau says and seeing her wife falling asleep she just makes soothing noises until Agent Prentiss is fast asleep.

The next day Agent Prentiss is released from the hospital. Agent Hotchner is waiting for the two women in the lobby. "JJ? Prentiss? You ready to go?"

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss says. She is suddenly nervous to be in a car with her boss.

"No need to 'sir' me Prentiss. Now Agent Jareau you take one car and I'll take Agent Prentiss in another." Agent Jareau sees that Agent Hotchner is in boss mode which means Agent Prentiss is about to get her ass handed over to her on a silver platter. However there is nothing she can do about it. She gives a reassuring smile to her wife.

"Yes sir." Agent Jareau replies. Agent Jareau gets into her car and sees Agent Hotchner open the door for Agent Prentiss and sees the horrified look on her face before the door is closed. Agent Jareau says out loud to herself, "Please Hotch. Go easy on her."

Agent Prentiss gets into the car. She thinks to herself, "Hotch just called me Agent Prentiss. This is not good."

"Emily how are you doing?" Agent Hotchner says.

"I'm doing well. And you?" Agent Prentiss says trying to be conversational.

"I'm fine but I also wasn't the one who was held hostage for a week. You know I need to reprimand you and JJ for what you have done."

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss says meekly. She is already prepared for the verbal lashing she is going to get.

"But not now. You need to rest. Once you're better."

"With all due respect sir, I would much rather have it now."

"Why? Is it because since you're hurt you'll think I'll go easy on you." Agent Hotchner says surprising Agent Prentiss. She was thinking that exactly. "I'm waiting for an answer Agent Prentiss." She can't lie to her boss; he can read her like a book.

"Yes." Agent Hotchner gives her a questioning look. "Sir."

"No Agent Prentiss I don't think I will." Agent Prentiss realizes that this is part of her punishment. He is having her squirm and worry what is going to happen. This could be counted as torture but she knows that Agent Hotchner is doing it not to hurt her in that sense. Instead they sit in quiet until they reach the police station.

Agent Prentiss's door opens and she sees Agent Jareau standing there. "I had to return the gesture."

"Very well."

"Did Hotch ring you out?"

"No, not yet. We talked about him doing it but I think he likes seeing me squirm. Also he might want to have us together."

"True that could be true."

"Jareau! Prentiss!" Agent Hotchner calls out to them from the door. "Conference room in five." He orders.

"Yes sir." Agent Jareau says.

"Be right there sir." Agent Prentiss says with dread. Agent Hotchner smiles before he walks back inside. "This is it Jennifer. The moment of truth."


End file.
